


Second Chances

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Olivia, Henry & Madeleine [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blind Character, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has always been a curious, optimistic woman but an accident on an icy London street, shortly after her return from Paris, where she spent two years as a nanny to the Australian ambassador’s young children, changes her life forever. She’s left by her boyfriend, left by her friends - only her family remains and one young man, who might turn out to be more than ’just her best friend’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buscot Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830140) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



> 1\. A/N: inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge ; Olivia has previously appeared in ‘Buscot Park’; this one shot takes place before the events described in there
> 
> 2\. A/N: this is a fictional piece of writing and I’ve done as much research as I could. If, however, you find any grave mistakes regarding her condition, please let me know! In general, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!!

 

 

 

“Tom, I can’t do this! Go on your own. I’ll stay here,” she cried, the first tears of frustration running down her face, her hands holding onto the walls on either side of her. “Olivia, hey. You can! Trust me, I’m here. And Leo’s here, too. You’ll be fine, believe me,” he mumbled, gently taking one of her hands away from the wall and intertwining his fingers with hers. She was shaking; shaking because she was angry at herself, because she was insecure, because she just stumbled on the stairs.

 

_Because she couldn’t see._

 

It had been seven months since firefighters cut her out of the car. Six months and 28 days since the doctors had told her that her vision might come back. Six months and 22 days since they had told her she will be blind for the rest of her life. She’d always been an optimist, somebody who believes in fate and strength, and that determination can get you anywhere. Now she wasn’t that sure anymore. “I can’t, Tom,” she whimpered again, lowering her head. Normally, she would have seen her feet, her dress, the carpet below. But things weren’t normal anymore. Nothing was. She couldn’t see her feet, she couldn’t see her dress or the colour of Tom’s shirt. She didn’t even know what Leo looked like exactly, knowing only that he was a golden Labrador, her guide-dog, her eyes.

 

She knew what Leo felt like, what he smelled and sounded like. She knew that the wall underneath her hand was smooth and cold and Tom’s hand holding hers was soft and warm. She knew that his hair always smelled peachy because he never got the shampoo especially for men but rather the one he thought smelled best. She knew what his car sounded like when it turned into her driveway and she could distinguish the sound of his shoes walking along the gravelled path leading to her door among thousands.

  
  


“Okay, listen to me,” he mumbled, stepping closer to her, her hand still safely in his while Leo had not moved a single inch from his place next to the young woman’s legs. “You just stumbled while walking down the stairs. So what? I stumble all the time and, hell, I _can_ see. But you can’t. I know it sucks. I also know it’s easy for me to talk when I’m not in your shoes. But you are such an optimistic person, Olly. Believe in yourself, believe in us. Take things a little slower. You’ll be fine. And neither Leo nor I will ever leave your side today unless you tell us to. Do you hear me?,” Tom said, quietly, his blue eyes resting on the young woman standing before him.

 

He knew that the woman who used to love life like no one else, who used to marvel at the beauty around her at every given opportunity, was still in there somewhere. The accident, the loss of her eyesight, the loss of so many of her ‘friends’, the loss of him, had left a wound. A big wound, which was not healing as quickly as it should because life teared it back open, again and again.

 

Slowly, she nodded, her long, wavy, brown hair framing her beautiful face and cascading down her back. “I’m here,” he repeated once more before she bend down a little to pick up the handle of Leo’s harness. Step by step, the three of them walked down the stairs, the soft carpet underneath their feet muting the sound of their shoes. “There we go,” Tom smiled, allowing his hand to glide to her waist so he could lead her further through the house and out to the car. “Is there anything you need to bring for Leo?” She stopped for a moment as they reached the bottom of the stairs before shaking her head. “Oh, can you check in my purse if I’ve got some snacks for him? It’s a blue little box,” she mumbled and he took her purse from her shoulder, rummaging through it carefully. “Yep, it’s in here and it’s full. And there’s your phone and your wallet, your perfume, your dictaphone, your lip balm. Do you need anything else? A bottle of water, maybe?,” he suggested, gently ruffling through Leo’s fur as the curious but reliable dog sniffed the purse in Tom’s hands. “Maybe that’s not a bad idea. Thanks, Tom,” Olivia nodded, her grip around the handle getting tighter as she could feel him step away from her.

 

She smiled as she felt Leo’s cold, wet nose nudging against her other hand. “Hey buddy,” Olivia mumbled and he licked her finger, earning himself a loving scratch of the ear. “You’ll take good care of me, won’t you?,” she added in a whisper, hearing Tom crossing the tiled kitchen floor with his sneakers. Again, the dog licked her fingers before resuming his position next to her, awaiting further commands from his owner. “Alright, got it,” Tom smiled, his hand gliding back around her waist while he held her purse in the other one. “Off we go, Demetrius and Lysander are waiting for us,” the young man grinned and step by step they left the house.

 

***

 

With a smile on his face, he watched the young woman next to him, her eyes closed, her brown hair shimmering golden in the dimmed lights of the theatre. Every now and then, she would mumble along, her words in unison with those of the actors’ on stage. A small whimper from Leo caught his attention and he looked down at the dog lying by her feet, watching him attentively as if he knew what was going on in his head. A slight blush crept up his cheeks and he turned his attention back to the action on stage. As much as he loved this dog, sometimes it worried him that he was almost too human for a dog, guarding Olivia like gold.

 

“Tom?,” she whispered as the break began, and immediately his head whipped back to look at her. “Yes?” Shifting in her seat a little, she leant closer to him. “What does Helena’s dress look like?,” she asked quietly, her eyes now open, though she did not see. He smiled at her question and leant in himself while looking at the now empty stage again. “Helena’s and Hermia’s dresses actually look pretty much alike. Simple off-white, cotton dresses, a little dirty here and there. Nothing fancy I’m afraid, sorry,” Tom explained quietly, his eyes back on Olivia. “That’s okay. Thank you,” she smiled.

 

She had not even wanted to know what they look like, she simply liked the tone of Tom’s voice and the little rumble going through his chest when he spoke so low. “Are you enjoying yourself,” he added in a hushed voice, biting his lip, as her hand felt for his, intertwining her slender fingers with his own. “Yes, I am. Thank you so much for taking me. I love it,” Olivia whispered, a genuine smile on her lips, one he had not seen for quite some time. “You are very welcome,” the young man smiled in return, hesitating shortly before he pressed a gentle kiss onto her temple, causing Leo to get up from the floor and look at them inquisitively. “It’s alright, buddy,” Olivia laughed quietly, stroking his fur wherefore her four-legged companion leant into her touch, enjoying the caresses of his protegée. “He really needs to relax a bit,” Tom grinned cheekily, earning himself another quiet chuckle from Olivia. “Only around you. Other than that he can stay that protective to make sure I’m okay when you’re not around,” the young woman reminded him and he nodded in approval.

 

“Well, not long and then I’m around more often,” he whispered as Leo lay back down with a huff, probably purposely landing directly on Tom’s feet. “I know. I’m already planning from when onwards I can annoy you,” Olivia grinned, her free hand wiping a few strands of hair behind her ear, a gesture which Tom found incredibly endearing although he would probably never be brave enough to admit that openly. He had loved it ever since he had seen her first because of the way her fingertips moved so gracefully, barely touching her own skin.

  
  


For a moment they remained quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, Tom’s eyes still resting on his beautiful companion and best friend. A gentle squeeze of her hand pulled him back into reality and, slowly, his thumb glided over hers. “I wanted to apologise about earlier, Tom. It’s just so frustrating sometimes not to be able to do stuff without depending on others. And then I get annoyed at myself...but it’s not your fault. I am sorry for taking it out on you.” A small smile flickered across her lips and he let his other hand rest on theirs. “Don’t worry, Olly. You can take it out on me as often as you want and need. I can only imagine what it must be like for you and if screaming at me, blaming me makes it only the tiniest bit better than I will gladly be your punching bag.” He hesitated before going on, “And if you ever need something or somebody, promise me to call me immediately, no matter what time of day it is. I’ll be there as quick as I can. Always.”


	2. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A/N: inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge ; Olivia has previously appeared in ‘Buscot Park’; this one shot takes place before the events described in there
> 
> 2\. A/N: this is a fictional piece of writing and I’ve done as much research as I could. If, however, you find any grave mistakes regarding her condition, please let me know! In general, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!!

 

With a smile on his face, Tom realised that it was pouring outside as he opened his eyes. Rainy autumn days where he’s got nothing else to do than hang around the house in his beloved comfy clothes, eating self-made pizza, were by far his favourite and that day would be no exception. For a moment longer, he remained snuggled up in bed, listening to the irregular pitter-patter of the raindrops against the windows. It was quiet in the rest of the house so Olivia was probably still asleep, her loyal four-legged friend Leo always by her side.

 

Shoving the blanket to the side, Tom sat up, his feet now buried in the old but fluffy carpet covering his bedroom floor. As he stretched his arms towards the ceiling, he could feel the tension from the previous week at RADA in his limbs but a few sore muscles were not going to diminish his anticipation to a perfect, lazy weekend. Ruffling through his dark blonde curls, he left his bedroom silently, as not to disturb the sleeping woman in the other room, and tiptoed towards the stairs. Olivia’s bedroom door was slightly open, as usual, and as he shuffled along the hallway, Leo stepped out to greet him. “Hey Buddy. Is she not up yet?,” Tom mumbled, ruffling Leo’s fur, before the dog licked his arm briefly and walked back into the bedroom, not wanting to leave his owner’s side for too long. Tempted to follow him, the young man stood rooted to the spot for a little longer and only his body’s demand for caffeine and sustenance convinced him to walk downstairs after a little while.

 

He hummed quietly as he moved around the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast for Olivia and himself. It didn’t take long, though, before Leo joined him downstairs, an indication that Olivia was up as well now. “What about breakfast, Leo? You’d like that, huh?,” Tom smiled, rummaging through the pantry before he found the metal box containing Leo’s food. Shaking it slightly, he laughed as Leo jumped around his legs, ready to play and be fed. “There we go,” he mumbled, placing the food bowl next to the open patio door, Leo now sitting patiently a few feet away, waiting for Tom to allow him to eat. “Off you go, dig in,” Tom winked, having grown even fonder of the dog over the past couple of weeks since he had moved in with Olivia, watching Leo lovingly as he gulped down his food.

 

Slow and careful footsteps coming from upstairs made him look away from the Labrador and, after checking that their breakfast was not going to burn, he walked towards the source of the faint noise. “Good morning,” he smiled as he saw Olivia on the landing and she smiled shyly in return. With her long, brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head, she looked even more adorable to Tom and he slowly walked up a few steps to meet her. “Good morning,” Olivia whispers, one hand holding firmly onto the banister, the other one clutching her white cane even though she did know her way around the house by then.

 

The steps creaked under Tom’s weight as he walked towards her to lend a helping hand but Olivia stopped. “I-I’m okay, Tom. I can do that myself,” she mumbled, hesitantly. “Um yes, I know. I just wanted to help,” he murmured in response, carefully walking back down, while Olivia sighed and continued her slow descend. “I know, Tom, and I am so grateful for what you do, but...there are a few things I need to do myself. You won’t always be around and I can’t let myself become even more dependent on you than I already am,” she explained quietly, wishing she could see his face, his eyes, right now. Hoping he would still be standing at the bottom of the stairs by the time she reached it, she covered the remaining steps between them, coming to a halt at the bottom. A little insecurely she lifted up her hand, stroking up his arm, his skin soft and warm underneath her fingertips. She smiled a little as she could feel the fabric of his shirt, smelling of washing powder and Tom, before her fingertips wandered up his neck, over his cheek and temple. Taking another step forward, she could hear his breathing, slow and heavy compared to the constant drumming of the rain outside.

 

“Please don’t be mad,” she whispered, her fingertips gliding over his face, hoping to read his emotions. For a moment, he closed his eyes, focusing on her gently touch, her worried face still clearly envisioned in front of his inner eye, before he looked at her again. “I’m not mad, Olly. How could I be?! I do understand you, but...I’m leaving you alone so often that on these days when I am actually here, I want to...well, I want to pamper you wherever I can,” he smiled apologetically, causing crinkles around his eyes and mouth to appear under Olivia’s fingertips, warming her heart and easing her worries. “Well, I bet you’ve made breakfast again so I’d call that ‘being pampered’,” the young woman grinned, loving the feel of his chuckle underneath her touch.

 

“Thank you, Thomas. For everything you do,” she added, quietly. “Anytime, Olivia. Anytime,” Tom breathed, pressing a soft kiss into her cheek, before he walked back to the kitchen, leaving her at the bottom of the stairs. A happy smile on her face, Olivia lifted her hand up to her cheek, gently touching the very same spot Tom’s lips had lingered on just moments before.

 

Leo’s claws on the wooden floor distracted her, though, and she carefully sank down onto her knees to greet her furry companion. “Hey Buddy,” she mumbled, burying her face in the silken fur of her guide-dog, who in response nudged her gently and playfully with his nose, shortly licking her exposed neck as a sign of love and comfort. Sitting up a little, she chuckled, as he half climbed onto her lap, making himself comfortable. “I guess you can have a day off today, Leo. Tom is rather keen on helping me out, or ‘pamper’ me today, as he calls it,” she laughed quietly, stroking the dog’s head and back. “But only as long as I don’t have to walk on all fours,” came Tom’s chuckled response from the kitchen, earning him a bark from the Labrador.

 

“I’m not sure what he just tried to tell me but I’ll take it as a ‘no you don’t’,” the young man laughed, walking towards them, wherefore Leo left his spot on Olivia’s lap. Picking her up swiftly, Tom laughed as she screeched in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck instantly, while her cane dangled from her wrist. “Hey, warn me next time,” Olivia grinned, while he carried her through to the kitchen. “Yes, sorry, will do,” Tom replied, cheekily, and set her gently down onto one of the kitchen chairs while Leo, released from his responsibilities for the day, ran outside into the garden, chasing squirrels up the tree.

  
“Thanks Tom,” Olivia mumbled with a smile, squeezing Tom’s hand shortly before he fetched their breakfast from the counter, the smell of bacon, egg and coffee, filling the room.


	3. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A/N: inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge ; Olivia has previously appeared in ‘Buscot Park’; this one shot takes place before the events described in there; the dialogue is from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"
> 
> 2\. A/N: this is a fictional piece of writing and I’ve done as much research as I could. If, however, you find any grave mistakes regarding her condition, please let me know! In general, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the man himself on Saturday and Sunday, I even managed to get some writing done. Enjoy :)

 

“Tom, come inside. It’s so lovely to see you again.” With a smile on her face and, despite all the years she had already spent in England, her persistent, lovely French accent, Isabelle opened the door for her daughter’s best friend. “Hello Mrs York. Merry Christmas,” Tom smiled in return, handing her the present he had brought for her and her husband. “Tom, how often do I have to tell you to call me Isabelle?! You are family, you don’t need to be this formal, mon choupinet,” the older woman scolded him with a wink before ushering him inside to lock out the icy cold wind blasting through the streets of London.

 

Tom grinned apologetically and, after leaving his coat and shoes by the door, followed her into the living room, lit up by numerous fairy lights and the huge Christmas tree standing in the corner. “Thomas! Merry Christmas! I hope you had a great time with your family,” William York greeted him after placing his half-empty whiskey glass onto the mantelpiece  “And Merry Christmas to you, Mr Yo-William. I did indeed have a fantastic time, as always when my mother cooks.” The men’s quiet laughter echoed through the room while the fire crackled in the fireplace, filling the room with warmth and the familiar smell of fir wood and home. “I can assure you that Isabelle’s cooking won’t disappoint tonight either, so I hope you’re hungry despite the feast you must have had over the holidays,” the older one winked, patting Tom slightly on the back, who merely chuckled in response.

 

“Tom, hey! So good to see you,” Penelope, Olivia’s younger sister, smiled widely as she entered the room and saw him standing next to her father. “I’ll leave you to it,” William nodded, making room for his youngest child and resuming his seat by the fireplace, while Tom and Penelope greeted each other with a long and friendly hug. Shortly after, Adelaide, the oldest sister of the three, joined them, too, and receiving a hug from Tom as well, she ruffled through his unruly curls with a laugh. “Looking good, Tom. How’s RADA?,” she asked, flopping down onto one of the sofas, her feet tucked underneath her. “Good, really good. It’s quite hard work but still huge fun,” he grinned, trying to sort out his hair after Adelaide’s ‘attack’ but failing miserably. Adelaide nodded knowingly, twirling a strand of her long, highlighted hair around her index finger. “Oh, Olly is upstairs in her room by the way. Feel free to go up any time,” she added and he nodded. “Well, if you don’t mind…,” Tom enquired and, after receiving their approval, he left the room to see his best friend.

  
  


Slowly and a little nervously, he climbed up the stairs to the first floor where Olivia was staying while visiting her parents over the holidays. After her accident her parents had offered her the studio house in the back garden but she had wanted to stay at her own place which she had moved into just a few weeks prior to that horrible day and where he had joined her three years ago. Penelope, three years younger than her, had instead moved into the house, leaving the first floor bedroom for her older sister to stay in when visiting.

 

Knocking carefully on the wooden door as not to startle her, he waited for a response from inside. “Come in,” Olivia called from the room, turning off her stereo at the same time. As the door opened and Leo jumped up to greet the visitor, she turned towards him. “Tom?,” she asked with a hopeful smile on her lips. “Guilty as charged,” Tom chuckled, closing the door quietly behind him before he walked towards her, sitting on the bed. Beaming, she opened her arms for an embrace and he gladly accepted the offer, holding her lovingly in his arms. “Mhmm, you smell good,” she chuckled against his jumper, her hands roaming the soft fabric until she could let her fingers glide through his silken curls. “You too,” he grinned. “You smell of Christmas cookies,” Tom added in a whisper, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of holding her tight.

 

“Merry Christmas, Thomas,” Olivia mumbled with a smile and, hoping she didn’t miss, she pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. “And Merry Christmas to you, Olivia,” the young man replied, blushing slightly while being somehow glad that she couldn’t see it.

 

***

 

“Dinner was absolutely delicious, Mum,” Olivia smiled after they had finished and the others started helping to clear the table, nodding in approval. “Thank you, darling,” Isabelle replied, pressing a tender kiss onto her daughter’s forehead. “Why don’t you go ahead with Tom and your sisters and make yourself comfortable, and your father and I will be with you shortly,” she suggested, picking up the remaining plates. Nodding, Olivia stood up with Tom’s help and, placing her hand gently on his forearm, they slowly walked towards the elaborately decorated living room, followed by Leo, Penelope, and Adelaide. Snuggling up on one of the sofas while Penelope and Adelaide choose an armchair each, Tom pulled a blanket over both of them which Leo considered an invitation to join them, wherefore he jumped up onto the sofa himself. “Sorry buddy, but you will not sit on my lap the entire time,” Tom laughed, pushing him away a bit, which earned him a judging glare from the Labrador.

 

“I think you offended him,” Penelope laughed, as she read through the back of the DVD slipcase of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ , the film they had chosen to watch as it was the only from the Harry Potter Series that Olivia had seen before her accident. With a sheepish grin on his face, Tom tried to pat Leo’s head but the dog simply moved further away from him and out of his reach to lie near Olivia’s feet instead. “Don’t be mad, we still love you, Leo,” the young woman in Tom’s arms smiled at her guide-dog and he yelped shortly in response.

***

_Mrs. Weasley: Fred, you next._

_George: He's not Fred, I am!_

_Fred: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!_

_Mrs. Weasley: Oh, I'm sorry, George._

_Fred: I'm only joking. I am Fred._

  
Tom smiled lovingly as Olivia laughed quietly at this scene. “You always confused Adelaide and me the first time we met, do you remember that?,” she mumbled, grinning widely from ear to ear, and Tom chuckled, a little embarrassed at the thought. “I do indeed and I am still deeply sorry. No idea how that could’ve happened,” he whisperd into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, causing goosebumps to cover her skin. Biting her lip, she softly squeezed his hand resting on her waist. “Don’t worry, we never took it personal. It was actually quite fun,” the young woman replied quietly so as not to disturb the others. What she couldn’t see of course, and what Tom simply missed because his eyes were resting on her, were the knowing glances of her family, who were secretly hoping they would finally realise that they were way more than just best friends. But then again, loves takes time and trust and hope -  and with those two, probably a few more Christmas film nights at the York household. 


	4. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A/N: inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge ; Olivia has previously appeared in ‘Buscot Park’; this one shot takes place before the events described in there
> 
> 2\. A/N: this is a fictional piece of writing and I’ve done as much research as I could. If, however, you find any grave mistakes regarding her condition, please let me know! In general, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!!

 

“May I come in?,” Tom asked quietly after having knocked on Olivia’s bedroom door. “One second,” came her hurried reply while he could hear Leo running around the room excitedly. “Ok, come in,” she added and he opened the white wooden door. “I was wonde - Oh wow!,” Tom breathed, looking at his flatmate and best friend dressed in a tight, black pencil skirt and a teal coloured blouse, accentuating her curves in all the right places. “Do I look okay?,” the young woman asked, insecurely fidgeting with a strand of her long, brown hair. “Okay? Olivia, you look incredible. Absolutely stunning,” Tom answered quickly, still impressed by her appearance.

 

“May I ask, why you are dressed up like this? Did I miss a special occasion?,” he added, not sure whether or not he really wanted to know the answer. “Um, well...George from my office has asked me out for dinner and Adelaide suggested this outfit. Is it too much?,” Olivia mumbled before they were interrupted by the doorbell. “That will be her. She wanted to come over to do my hair and makeup.” For a moment, neither of them moved while Leo already ran downstairs to bark at the door which was opened shortly after as Adelaide had got a key herself. “Olivia? It’s me, Addy,” she called through the house, closing the door behind her ere following Leo upstairs.

 

“I better leave you alone then, “ Tom said quietly, feeling slightly jealous even though he was also happy for her as well. But for the last few years it had been him and her and no one else - it was obviously time to let some other in the game as well. Just as he turned around to the door, Olivia addressed him again. “Tom? Do I really look okay? You’re so…I don’t know…” Lowering her head, she fumbled around with her fingers, nervously awaiting his reaction. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards her once again. “Olivia, you look truly lovely and...and this George is a really lucky guy. Just let me know when you leave later so that I can have another look at you...and him,” Tom smiled, gently taking her hand a pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. “Don’t worry so much, Olly. You are wonderful and you deserve to be happy,” he added, glad when he finally saw a small smile on her face.

  
  


“May I come in?,” Adelaine asked, standing in the doorway and Tom nodded without looking at her as his gaze still rested on Olivia. Letting go of her hand slowly, he greeted the older sister with a friendly hug before leaving the two women alone. His thoughts were circling around his flatmate’s colleague and he wondered why he himself had been incapable so far to ask her out on a date.

 

Adelaide watched him leave for a moment before closing the door and looking at her younger sister. “So, you told him where you are going tonight,” she stated more than asked while leading Olivia to the chair before her desk, opening her makeup case on top of it. “Hm hm,” Olivia simply nodded, again fidgeting with her fingers, something she always did when being nervous. “What did he say?” Sitting down opposite her, Adelaide gently wiped a few strands of hair away from the younger’s face. “He...he said I looked lovely and ...and that George is a lucky guy,” Olivia mumbled in reply while her makeup was applied. “And why the sad expression, little sister? You should be happy, shouldn’t you?...Close your eyes,” Adelaide added, gently applying eyeshadow to Olivia’s eyelids.

 

“I am happy,” she started defending herself, finding the movements of the little applicator on her skin thoroughly soothing and relaxing. “But?” Stopping in her movements, the older one watched her sister’s face, trying to read from it what she really feels. Still keeping her eyes closed, Olivia sighed. “I don’t know. It’s weird going out with someone I’ve never seen before. I mean, George is really nice and funny and polite but…,” she hesitated again before continuing, “You know, before the accident we always used to look at guys together and we imagined which one of us could actually get him. But since then...Jonah left me as soon as he found out that I am permanently blinded and everybody else left, too. The only one who stayed was Tom. He’s always been there for me and...I don’t know. Maybe I just imagined there is something between us,” she finished with another sigh.

 

Placing the applicator on the table next to them, Adelaide gently took her hand. “Sweety, there is more between you. Everybody can see that. But one of you has to make the first move,” she whispered, her thumb stroking over Olivia’s thumb. “But Addy, I can’t. We’re best friends and he’s probably just that nice to me because he knows he’s not stuck with me for the rest of his life. I don’t want to lose him as my friend altogether. I wouldn’t know what to do without him,” the younger one breathed, opening her eyes. Tears were pooling in them before they slowly rolled over her rosy cheeks one by one. “Oh honey,” Adelaide mumbled, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Do what you think is the right thing but please allow yourself to be happy again. Can you promise me that?,” she whispered into her hair, lovingly stroking along her back. A few moments passed before Olivia nodded and slowly Adelaide let go of her. “Alright then, let’s make you even prettier than you already are,” she smiled cheekily, carefully wiping the tears away from her sister’s face.

 

***

 

“Give me a call in case you need to be picked up, okay Olly?,” Tom smiled half-heartedly as she stood by the door, her hair and makeup done, and her coat in her arms while she waited for her date to pick her up. “I will but given that he picks me up, I suppose he’ll drop me off as well. But thank you,” Olivia mumbled shyly, fidgeting with the thin strap of her purse.

  
The sound of car tires crunching on the gravel outside interrupted them and unseen from the driveway, Adelaide peeked out the curtains to have a look at her younger sister’s date. “Damn Olly, he’s hot,” she giggled, causing Olivia to blush and to lower her gaze. “Good to know,” she murmured, now even more nervous than before. “Um, I guess I’ll better leave you to it,” Tom stuttered, feeling totally out of place and, breathing a soft kiss onto Olivia’s cheek, he walked upstairs to hide inside his room which was conveniently overlooking the driveway. Trying to resist the urge to check this George out, he finally gave in and peeked out of his window just as the young man was greeting Adelaide while accompanying Olivia to his car. He seemed friendly enough and while this should reassure him, it didn’t really have the wished for effect. With a sigh full of regret he lay down on his bed, knowing that a long evening was lying ahead of him, while he would be waiting for Olivia to return home safely.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A/N: inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge ; Olivia has previously appeared in ‘Buscot Park’; this one shot takes place before the events described in there
> 
> 2\. A/N: this is a fictional piece of writing and I’ve done as much research as I could. If, however, you find any grave mistakes regarding her condition, please let me know! In general, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!!

“Hey Olly! Wow, I love your outfit,” Emma, Tom’s younger sister, grinned, pulling her brother’s best friend into a tight hug. “Thanks Emma,” the 27-year-old smiled gratefully, returning the hug. She had been reluctant to come at first as going clubbing is not something she usually did but the fact that it was Tom’s birthday party and not only her sisters Adelaide and Penelope but also her friend Emma would be there, had persuaded her to join the party after all. “Tom’s busy saying hi to everyone at the moment but I’m sure he’ll be with you shortly,” the younger one added, carefully leading her away from the door and further into the room. Luckily for Olivia, the floor was relatively even except for a little step leading down onto the dancefloor but she already knew she wouldn’t venture there that night.

“Adelaide and Penelope will be here a little later. They both had to work longer today,” she said while Emma found them a place to sit. Tom had rented one of the rooms so they could enjoy the evening undisturbed. Apart from some friends from RADA and Cambridge, he had also invited a few of his acting colleagues from Wallander, all of which Olivia had only heard of so far but never met. Or at least she thought she’d heard from them all.

“Alright, take a seat and I’ll get us something to drink. Don’t run away,” Emma laughed and, without waiting for an answer from Olivia, she walked over to the bar. Feeling rather insecure and lonely, now that Emma was gone, Olivia let her fingertips run over the smooth surface of her white cane. Due to the noise and the nature of the venue, she had not been able to bring Leo, making her dependent solely on her cane and the help of her friends. Sighing quietly, she sank further into the cushioned seat. It unnerved her that she couldn’t see who else was around and, most importantly, that she couldn’t see Tom whose present rested safely in the purse on her lap. Desperately trying to distinguish the various noises around her, Olivia closed her eyes to focus entirely on her hearing but the unfamiliarity with the venue and the voices of the attending guests made this task rather difficult for her. Not for the first time that night did she wish she would have stayed at home.

“Olivia, hey. I didn’t see you come in,” Tom smiled at her widely and, glad to finally hear a familiar voice, she sat up a little straighter. “Hey Tom. Emma picked me up at the door. She’s getting us drinks at the moment,” she informed him with a smile, unaware of the additional person next to Tom whose hand was resting firmly in his. “Oh that’s great, so I don’t have to worry about you,” he grinned and before Olivia could respond, he added, “Olivia, I’d like you to meet Susannah. She’s also from the Wallander-Crew. Susannah, this is my best friend, Olivia.” Trying to locate the other woman, Olivia turned her head slightly until she could feel somebody taking her hand. Susannah’s skin was soft and her touch was gentle as she said, “It is such a pleasure to meet you, Olivia. Tom has told me so much about you already.” “The pleasure is all mine, Susannah. Although I am afraid you know more about me than I know about you, I’m sorry,” Olivia answered with an insecure smile, feeling stupid because Tom had never mentioned her before.

“Well, we haven’t seen each other a lot recently, have we? Otherwise I would have told you about her already, Olly,” Tom mumbled, audibly embarrassed. His flatmate nodded in consent. “Yes, well that is true. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you,” she repeated once more before Emma joined them, two drinks in her hand. “Hey Tom, hey Susannah,” she smiled, placing the drinks on the table and gently she took Olivia’s cane to fold it together and put it away. “You don’t need that stick, my lovely, I’m with you,” the young woman mumbled, dropping it into her friend’s purse before carefully placing the glass into her hand. “I got you a non-alcoholic Strawberry Colada. I hope you like that.” “I’m sure I will, thank you so much, Emma,” Olivia nodded, once more incredibly aware of her dependency on others, especially in comparison to the non-disabled, probably incredibly beautiful Susannah by Tom’s side.

“Well, I’ll come back later, if that’s alright Olly. You seem to be in capable hands. Let me know, though, if there’s anything you need.” Squeezing her shoulder shortly, Tom took Susannah’s hand back in his, pulling her gently over to the dancefloor. Her laughter echoed through the room over the music as he whispered something into her ear. “I bet she’s really pretty, hm?,” Olivia mumbled after a while, the drink in her hand still untouched. Emma’s reluctance to answer told her everything she needed to know and she sighed. “Yes...she is. I’m sorry, Olly,” Emma answered quietly, her hand resting tenderly on Olivia’s thigh. “Don’t be Emma. He deserves to be happy and if Susannah is the right one for him, I am happy, too.” Unaware of Emma’s sad and apologetic gaze, she took a small sip of her drink. And as Tom kissed his new girlfriend passionately on the dancefloor, Emma felt almost a little relieved that Olivia couldn’t see them for she is sure it would have broken her friend’s heart even more.


	6. Halloween

“I can’t believe you really convinced him to wear that,” Adelaide laughed as she stood next to her sister in her and Tom’s shared house. “I didn’t, actually,” the younger replied, straightening out the skirt of her Mary Poppins costume even though she looked immaculate. “What, he chose it himself?” Not quite believing in this theory, the oldest York daughter raised her eyebrows and took another glance at Tom, who, dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, greeted the arriving guests at the front door. “No, as far as I know Susannah chose it for him,” Olivia replied quietly and with the help of her cane, she joined Tom near the entrance to greet their guests as well.

“So, what’s your favourite costume so far?,” she whispered into his ear as the doorbell remained quiet for a moment and they were left alone. “Hm, I really like your sister as Ophelia’s water corpse to be honest, even though it’s a bit morbid, and I also think that Andrew did a pretty decent job with his Oscar Wilde,” Tom mumbled with a smile, his arm resting loosely around Olivia’s shoulder while her hand was slung around his waist. “It’s a real shame I can’t see you in your costume,” the young woman sighed, naturally not aware of Tom’s compassionate gaze. “My legs look great in this skirt, I tell you,” he laughed quietly, pressing a kiss onto her temple and Olivia chuckled in response. “I’m sure they do, Tom.”

 

For a moment, they remained quiet and while Tom observed their mingling guests, Olivia listened to his regular breathing, feeling his body moving under her hand with every breath he took. “You didn’t invite George, did you?,” he mumbled after a while and Olivia simply shook her head. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out with him,” Tom added quietly, stroking gently along her shoulder. “But one day you’ll find somebody who deserves you, Olly. I’m sure of it.” She smiled half-heartedly, letting go of him at the same time while Leo wandered around her legs, his collar adorned with little spiders, which Adelaide found “super cute” wherefore she made him wear it.

“Is Susannah here yet?,” Olivia asked, kneeling on the floor to ruffle through her dogs fur while he tried to lick her hand at the same time. “No, she’s got an audition today, she’ll be here a little later.” It stung that she could literally hear him smiling from ear to ear but she kept her thoughts and feelings to herself, scolding herself internally for not simply being happy for her best friend. He obviously loved that woman and it was about time she got used to that. With a nod, Olivia stood back up and adjusted the strap of her cane on her wrist.

“Come on, let’s eat a cupcake. Adelaide made them and they are orange and with spiders, of course, and they look absolutely delicious,” Tom grinned, seemingly oblivious to his flatmate’s feelings for him, and he gently took her hand and led her to the kitchen. The entire house was decorated with ghosts and cobwebs, skeletons and pumpkins, and Olivia had to be a lot more careful when walking around, which was also due to the guests who lingered in the rooms on the ground floor. Luckily, Leo remained constantly by her side, warning her about potential obstacles or people in her path.

***

“May I?,” a man asked her later that evening and even though she couldn’t see him, she recognised Kenneth Branagh’s voice and smiled. “Of course,” she nodded, moving her cane away from her side while holding onto her drink with the other hand. “I really like your costume,” he added, audibly still smiling, and she turned her head in his direction. “I wish I could return the compliment but I am afraid I don’t even know what you’re dressed up as,” she mumbled, apologetically, and he chuckled quietly. “I am, quite boringly, dressed as a mummy,” Kenneth replied and she nodded. “Would you mind if I took a look?,” the young woman asked, a little shyly. “Not at all,” the actor and director said, not quite sure what she meant, although he smiled when she placed her glass on the table in front of them and tenderly touched the bandages on his arm, her fingertips gliding over the fabric, inspecting every bump and crease. “I really like it,” she mumbled with a smile on her face, removing her hand from his arm. “I’m glad you do.”

She could feel his inspecting gaze on her and literally heard all the questions he had but did not dare to ask. “The answer is no,” she smiled, carefully taking her drink again. “Um,...how did you know?” His voice was seeped with confusion and embarrassment, and she chuckled a bit. “Because that’s what many people ask me. But no, I haven’t been blind all my life. Actually, I was able to see for most of it, so far.” She took another sip of the sweet, non-alcoholic and, according to Adelaide, green drink in her hands, her head still turned towards the man sitting next to her. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?,” he mumbled, obviously unsure whether talking about it would be too painful for her.

“A car accident. My boyfriend at that time visited me in London and we, or rather he, was driving us home from the theatre one winter night. The road was icy, he lost control and the car was turned over multiple times. I suffered from a TBI, a traumatic brain injury, to the occipital lobe of the brain, the visual processing centre, and, together with oxygen deprivation, this injury led to my cortical blindness. I can still very faintly distinguish between light and dark and occasionally I guess a colour right but according to the doctors that’s more intuitively rather than actually seeing something. So, yes...I was able to see for 21 years and then, from one moment to the other, I couldn’t any longer. At first, there was hope it was just temporary but it turned out very quickly that it wasn’t,” she explained rather prosaically before adding, “It takes a while but one gets used to it. Well,...one has to get used to it. It’s either that or giving up and I’ve never been a fan of giving up.” She smiled at him and, unknown to her, he nodded before carefully taking her hand in his. “You are an incredibly strong woman, Olivia. Tom can be very lucky to have you as his friend.”

“And believe me, I am,” Tom grinned as he had just walked past the two of them and had therefore heard Kenneth last utterance. Squeezing himself onto the sofa next to Olivia, he took a sip of her drink before handing the glass back to her. “Ew, that is sweet,” he complained with a laugh, obviously a little drunk already, and Olly simply smiled. “Better stick to your own drink then, Thommy,” she replied, causing Kenneth to laugh as well. “Yes Mum,” Tom grinned, amused, his arm now draped over the backrest of the sofa and therefore also around the young woman’s shoulders. “Talking about drinks, I’ll just go and get a new one,” the director excused himself with a smile before getting up and walking over the the dining-table-turned-buffett.

“Are you having fun?,” Tom whispered into Olivia’s ear, his slightly intoxicated breath wafting past her nose, causing her to inevitably pull a face. “I am, thank you. And you?,” she replied quietly, though, turning her face towards him, her lips now unknowingly just inches from his away. “I am having a lot of fun, thanks,” Tom smiled, his eyes roaming over her features, taking in her brown orbs, her rosy cheeks, and her button nose. Looking back, he realised this was once again one of the moments where he almost forgot that he already had a girlfriend; one who was currently enjoying herself at his own Halloween party, dressed up in his clothes as she was portraying a hip-hop artist using his old baggy trousers and one of his bigger shirts.

“I...I guess I should go and see what our guests are doing, if you don’t mind,” he whispered, his face still close to Olivia’s, while the alcohol started fogging his mind. “That’s probably a good idea,” she murmured in return, turning her face away from him and closing her eyes for a moment. She gulped as he pressed his lips shortly onto her cheek before he stood up and transformed back into Tom, the entertaining host, laughing with the guests and making sure that everybody was looked after and happy. Olivia’s thoughts were meanwhile far away from her way-too-sweet Halloween drink and instead wandering back to those times where it was just Tom and her and no one else. Happy times these were, she realised, now that it was seemingly too late.


	7. Serpentine

“Why won’t you tell me, where we are going?,” Olivia asked, laughing quietly as Tom helped her out of the house and into his car. “Because it is a surprise for my favourite birthday girl,” he chuckled, closing the door before she could hear his shoes scrunching on the gravel, clearly headed back to the house. Feeling the sun pooling in through the car window, Olivia couldn’t help but smile. It was late May, the 25th to be precise, and she celebrated her 29th birthday. Tom had already surprised her with an elaborate breakfast in bed earlier that morning, much to the delight of Leo who managed to snatch a piece of toast from his plate.

It was around noon now and he had simply told her to get dressed in comfortable clothes as they were heading out. She raised her head as she heard him coming back, this time the sound of four paws padding across the gravel accompanying him. “Alright, in you go, Leo,” Tom smiled, allowing the Labrador to jump onto the back seat before shortly opening the trunk. From the quiet thud, Olivia couldn’t hear what he had just dropped in there but she figured she’d find out soon enough.

They drove in silence for a while and Olivia closed her eyes as her face rested against the cold, smooth glass of her car window, the sun warming her face and lifting her mood even further. “Ok, here we are,” Tom smiled, turning off the car and unbuckling his seat belt. “Don’t move, I’ll come around,” he added with a grin before she could hear him leave the car. Leo on the back seat considered this an invitation and with one swift jump, he claimed the driver’s seat as his own, nudging Olivia’s hand and begging for some caresses from his owner. “Hey buddy,” she laughed quietly, pressing a kiss onto his head while Tom opened the passenger door for her.

***

“Tom, where are we?” The handle of Leo’s harness resting firmly in her hand, the two of them walked slowly next to each other, Tom’s arm gently slung around her shoulders. “You’ll find out in a moment, don’t be so impatient,” the young man chuckled and they walked a few more metres before he brought them to a halt. “Wait here for a second, will you,” he mumbled into her ear ere he left her side. Olivia tried to hear what he was saying but the noises around her - children, dogs, far-away cars and busses, city life - made it impossible and after a moment she simply gave up. Instead she tried to find out where she was. The sounds of cars and busses she could here were, though audible, not the most prominent around. Children were laughing and adults were talking. She could hear bicycle tires on concrete and skateboards driving past. And the fact that Leo was standing slightly in front of her rather than next to her, told her that they were close to water as he had been trained to do exactly that in the vicinity of lakes, rivers, and the beach.

“Alright, I’m back,” she could hear Tom say as he walked back towards them and shortly after his arm was back around her shoulder. She got a little nervous as the surface under her feet changed from concrete to wood but she trusted Tom and knew he wouldn’t do anything that might harm her. “I need you to wait right here, okay Olly?,” he mumbled into her ear as they stopped once more and she nodded hesitantly. Her anxiety grew a little as he took the handle of Leo’s harness out of her hand, leaving her with no support and entirely blind, but again she trusted him. “What are you doing?,” she asked, nevertheless, hearing the rasping sound of Velcro being unfastened and fastened again, followed by two thuds, one of them Leo, the other one obviously a wooden basket.

“Do you trust me?,” Tom whispered with a smile, now standing back in front of her, his hands resting gently on her waist. “I...yes, of course I trust you, Tom,” she breathed, her heartbeat increasing slightly as she felt him so close to her. “Ok, then don’t let go of my hand now. It will be a bit wobbly but I got you, okay?” He took a step backwards onto an object lower than the one she was standing on and Olivia could hear water sloshing against a hard surface. “It’s a boat, right?,” she grinned widely and, as he tugged gently on her hand, she stepped into the little, wooden rowing boat herself, swaying a little. Tom helped her lovingly to regain her balance before they sat down, a picnic basket and Leo, wearing a bright yellow life jacket, sitting safely between them.

“Are we at the Serpentine at Hyde Park?,” she asked, happy and slightly flustered, smoothing down the fabric of her skirt. “Yes, we are. You said you always wanted to go on a boat trip so I thought I’d bring you here today, on your special day.” The smile on Olivia’s face widened and she nodded. “Thank you so much Tom. It’s so wonderful,” she whispered, stretching her hand out to gently touch his knee. “You are more than welcome, Olly.”

For a while, Tom rowed in silence, the water around them gently sloshing against the boat, making Olivia relax further and further. Carefully, she let her hand glide through the water, cold and smooth against her skin, while Leo sat close to her, his head resting on her knees. “What is it?,” Tom asked, confused, as suddenly both Leo and Olivia raised and turned their heads, seemingly listening intently to something he himself couldn’t yet hear. “There’s someone screaming,” she replied, turning her head further to locate the source of the scream while the Labrador barked to get Tom’s undivided attention, just as he was trained to do in a case of emergency. Craning his neck, Tom looked around, trying to find the person in need when he saw a young woman in the water, frantically waving her arms. He immediately started rowing faster and once close enough, Leo jumped in, swimming to her rescue, in no time followed by Tom.

Trying not to panic, Olivia clung onto the edge of the boat, fumbling in her purse for her phone, and calling 999. She tried to explain everything as best as she could with Tom shouting at her from the water, describing their exact location and the condition of the woman, who had fallen in while out on a boat on her own. It didn’t take long before Olivia could feel the three of them re-entering the swaying boat, soaking wet and panting. “It’s okay, you’re safe,” she mumbled to the exhausted woman while Tom picked up the oars and brought them back to the shore where an ambulance was already waiting for them.

***

“Are you okay?,” Olivia asked, her voice laced with worry as they sat on a bench a little later, Tom’s hair and clothes as drenched as Leo’s fur. “Yes, I’m fine. And you?,” he smiled, gently stroking along her cheek. “I’m good,” she nodded. “I’m sorry the boat trip ended like this. We’ll repeat it, I promise!,” Tom mumbled, sighing quietly. “Don’t worry, Tom. I’m just glad you’re both okay,” Olivia reassured him. “Let’s go home and get you dried up and then we’ll have a closer look at the basket leo’s trying to open at the moment,” the young woman added, laughing quietly while Leo tried to scratch at the wooden basket as unnoticeable as possible, failing miserably. Pushing the dog gently but firmly away from the picnic basket, Tom laughed as well. “Excellent idea, darling, although he does deserve a treat later for being so brave and helpful,” he grinned, standing up and tenderly taking Olivia’s hand.


	8. Changes

 

Wrapping the woolen scarf tightly around her neck, Olivia opened the patio door leading into their small but sufficient garden. Within seconds Leo came running from the living room and, skidding past her legs, he jumped into a pile of snow, barking in delight. “Somebody’s enjoying the weather,” Tom grinned, stepping behind her, his script tightly in his hands. “I’d love it too, if it weren’t so damn icy and slippery.” Chuckling quietly, he placed the stack of paper on the kitchen counter and went to grab their coats and shoes. “Here, put these on,” he said, dropping Olivia’s snow boots next to her feet, already slipping into his own.

 

“Not so fast,” she giggled as he walked outside with her, the white, fluffy snow crunching under their shoes while Leo jumped around them, picking up white snowflakes with his muzzle. “And now, Mr Soon-to-be-world-famous-moviestar?,” she grinned as they came to a halt, closing her eyes and turning her face up towards the sky, thick, heavy snowflakes now falling onto her rosy cheeks. “Don’t be so cheeky,” he whispered into her ear, audibly smiling, and she laughed. Lovingly, he continued to watch her, enthralled by her love of life, by her positivity and ability to make people smile while totally unaware of her effect on those around her.

 

“Shall we build a snowman?,” Tom asked after a moment, throwing a handful of snow for Leo to catch. Olivia nodded enthusiastically and bent down to carefully pick up some snow. It didn’t take long before they had assembled three large snowballs and Tom stacked them on top of each other. “Time to decorate him,” he smiled, fetching some sticks and stones before he wrapped an arm around his best friend to lead her to their snowman. Gently, he embraced her from behind and put one of the thin sticks into her hand. “Is that his right arm or his left arm?,” Olivia asked quietly, still a smile on her face, her cheeks glowing from the excitement and cold. “Hm, I’d say his right arm,” he mumbled, smiling in return. Wrapping his hand around hers, Tom moved it to the right spot. “Ok, operation ‘Right Arm’ may begin,” he grinned and, biting her lips, she stuck the wooden stick into the snowman’s side. They repeated the same with his left arm, his nose, and buttons, both unaware of the additional pair of eyes watching them from the open patio door.

 

Leo spotted her first and let out a bark of delight, used to the young woman being a regular guest in their house. Surprised, Tom let go of Olivia and turned, beaming as he saw Susannah standing in the door. However, his smile faltered quickly at her sad and angry expression. “I am so sorry to interrupt the two of you but I just came by to remind Tom of the appointment he just missed, making me appear like an idiot in front of the estate agent. So, thanks for that. You may continue,” she snapped, dropping a pile of leaflets onto the snow-covered garden table before she stomped back to the front door. “Go!,” Olivia nudged him and he mumbled his agreement, following Susannah as quickly as he could.

 

Olivia couldn’t exactly hear what they were arguing about but she decided it would be best if she simply waited outside for them to finish. She could still feel Tom’s breath on her cheek and the gently touch of his fingers around her waist. Slowly, she raised her hand and let it glide over the cold surface of the snowman, smiling slightly at the memories before the loud slamming of the front door pulled her back into reality.

 

It didn’t take long before she could hear his shoes scrunching on the snow again. “I’m sorry,” Tom mumbled, ruffling through his shorter hair as he stood next to her again. “It’s okay. I hope you guys are okay?!” She turned her head towards where she thought he stood and carefully stretched her hand out. “We will be, I hope. I...I just messed up a bit.” He sighed before gently taking her hand in his. “Let’s go inside and warm up with a cuppa.”

***

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taking a careful sip of her tea, she listened, trying to discern the mood he was in. Tom took a deep breath, putting down his tea mug on the living room table. “May I?,” he asked, quietly, gently touching her thigh. “Of course,” Olivia smiled and nodded instantly ere he lay down, his head now resting on her lap. Tenderly, she let her fingers run through his short curls, knowing that it helped him relax.

 

“Susannah and I, we...we talked about moving in together and earlier today I was supposed to meet her and an estate agent to look at some houses. I forgot and she’s right, I made her look like an idiot.” He sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. Olivia’s movements halted for a moment as she realised what he had just said. If they really considered moving in together, it meant he’d move out of this house. She’d lose him and she’d be alone, the thought of which made her incredibly sad. She swallowed once, , suppressing her tears ere she mumbled, “I’m sure she’ll forgive you. You love each other, don’t you?”

 

Tom hesitated for a moment, watching the golden glow of the fire reflected on her smooth features. “Yeah, ...I guess we do,” he whispered before the irregular crackling of the firewood took over the silence in the room.


	9. Hidden in the Woods - Part 1

“Come on, Leo! Time to leave.” With a smile, Adelaide picked up Olivia’s bag and carried it to the car where Tom placed it in the trunk with the other ones. Every year they went on a weekend trip to Hampshire, where they rented a cabin, made bonfires, went swimming, and enjoyed each other’s company away from work and the bustling city life. Normally, it was Emma, Adelaide, Penelope, Olivia, and Tom who went but this year Emma was unable to go so instead Olivia’s former colleague George had been asked to come along, while Susannah was also busy working, much to Tom’s dismay.

“Hey, I hope I’m not too late,” George smiled as he arrived at Tom’s and Olly’s house, his weekend bag slung over his shoulder. “No, you’re here just in time,” Adelaide winked while Tom simply nodded at him, stowing away the rest of the luggage with a bit more force than necessary. “George, would you mind getting Olly from upstairs while I try to convince Leo that it’s time to go?,” the older woman asked with a smile and, dropping his bag by the car, George went inside.

 

Quietly, he knocked on Olivia’s door, entering the room with a smile after she called him in. “Hey Olly,” he mumbled, once more enthralled by her, as she was wearing a light pink summer dress and a beige fedora hat. “George, hey,” she smiled widely, turning towards the door before he went over to pull her into a gentle hug. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed against her hair and her grip on his back tightened a little more. “I’ve missed you, too,” Olivia whispered. “And I am really glad that you’re coming with us,” she added. “Well, your promise of lazy mornings, outdoor breakfasts, swimming, and bonfire nights was absolutely irresistible. Especially with such wonderful and beautiful company,” George grinned, biting his lip. When they had dated for the first time almost four years ago, he hadn’t been entirely ready for a new relationship after just breaking up with his longterm girlfriend of three years shortly before. Things looked differently now and he hoped this weekend together would also give them some time to spend a few moments alone. “I had no idea I could be so persuasive,” Olivia laughed quietly and together they slowly walked downstairs to join the others.

***

“Wow, it’s beautiful!” Sitting on the back seat of the minivan with Leo and Olivia, George looked out of the window, admiring the little wooden cabin beside the lake, both deeply hidden in the forest. “I hope it fulfills your expectations,” the young woman next to him chuckled. “I’d rather say it exceeds them,” he mumbled with a grin, gently squeezing her hand, while Tom glanced at them shortly in the rear view mirror. He shouldn’t complain. Even though, due to their busy schedules, Susannah and he hadn’t yet moved in together, they were happy, and Tom should be glad that things were looking good for Olivia as well. But he wasn’t. Actually, he hadn’t liked the idea of having this George around from the beginning. He had already hurt Olivia once, in Tom’s opinion, and he wouldn’t allow for that to happen again.

 

It didn’t take long for them to unload the car and move into the two large bedrooms, one with two single beds for the men, and one with a kingsize bed and a single bed for the women. “Why don’t you go and collect some wood for the fire tonight, Tom and George, and we get some lunch ready. And afterwards it’s time to test the water temperature,” Penelope said with a laugh and everyone agreed.

“So, my darling sister. Is there anything you’d like to tell us?,” Adelaide asked with a grin after the two men had walked off into the forest. Taking a seat with Leo by her side, Olivia blushed at her older sister’s question. “No. Should there be something?,” she asked, pretending not to notice her sisters’ grins and innuendoes concerning George’s presence this weekend. “You tell us, “ Penelope added with a smirk as they both prepared some lunch which could later be taken down to the lake for a picnic. Olivia hesitated for a moment, lovingly stroking over Leo’s head and back, his fur soft and smooth under her fingertips.

“I brought him along as a friend. Due to Emma’s absence we had a spare bed and George was in need of a weekend away so I asked him,” she defended herself and her sisters chuckled in response. “Just because you came here as friends doesn’t mean you have to leave as friends,” Adelaide whispered into her sister’s ear and pressed a kiss onto her temple. “And honey, the way he looked at you earlier...I mean, damn,...you’ve got him wrapped around your finger already,” Penelope added with a smile, truly hoping her sister might finally allow someone to enter her heart. Someone other than Tom. Again, Olivia simply blushed and lowered her head. “I didn’t come here with any other expectations than to have a good time,” she mumbled ere the two men could already be heard coming back outside.

***

“Don’t you dare, _Thomas William Hiddleston_!,” Penelope shrieked as he came walking towards her to throw her into the lake. “Oh come on, _Penelope Jane York_ ,” he laughed, emphasising her full name just as she had done with his. “No, go away!” Still laughing and by now ‘threatening’ him with a stick, Penelope backed away and tried to hide behind Olivia. Leo decided, meanwhile, that he liked this game a lot and started barking at Tom to protect the young woman in need. “Shh, Leo,” Olivia grinned, trying to calm him down. She was sitting on one of their blankets, together with George, while Adelaide had already gone for a swim in the clear, cold lake. All Penelope’s efforts to use Olivia and Leo as a shield were in vain, though, as Tom simply grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and dumped her in the water shortly after before he jumped in himself.

“What about you? Would you like to go swimming?,” George whispered into Olivia’s ear with a smile and she nodded shyly. “Sure, why not,” she replied just as quietly and, with his help, she stood up. A little hesitantly, she took off her summer dress and dropped it on the blanket, George next to her inhaling sharply but quietly. She had gone shopping with her sisters earlier that week and was now wearing her new bikini, a vintage-inspired two-piece with a white balconette bra and blue, high-waisted panties. “You look stunning, if I may say so,” her former colleague mumbled, slightly embarrassed, and she smiled at him. “Thank you very much, George,” Olivia said shyly, letting her hand glide slowly over his skin. He was more muscular than Tom and his chest was firm and strong under her touch. Goosebumps raced along her spine as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist before he lifted her off the ground, his other arm now resting under her legs. Biting her lip with a shy smile, Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck while he walked over to the edge of the lake.

“You don’t have to carry me all the way in,” she grinned as she could hear him sloshing through the water. “Oh, I don’t mind,” George chuckled, slightly squeezing her waist ere he came to a halt. “Okay, the water is around thigh-high were I’m standing now,” he informed her, gently lowering her to the ground, his other hand still protectively around her waist. She shivered a little at the touch of the cold water but the brightly shining sun in the sky and being so close to George warmed her up in no time at all.

to be continued....


	10. Hidden in the Woods - Part 2

 

“Hey, you’re shaking. Come on, let’s get you out of here before you catch a cold,” George smiled lovingly after they had spent quite some time in the water with the others. Olivia could only nod to keep her teeth from shattering and, just as for their way in, he picked her up and carried her out of the water. Leo was already dozing on the blanket in the sun after an exhausting game with Penelope in the lake. He looked up as George and Olivia joined him and nudged her hand gently with his nose. “Hey Leo, you alright?,” she whispered with a smile, lovingly stroking his chin. “Thank you, George,” the young woman added as he put a towel around her and pulled her closer to him so she could lean her back against his chest. With a content smile on her lips, Olivia closed her eyes, listening to the laughter of Tom and her sisters in the water, the birds singing in the trees, the rustling of the leaves on the trees around the, and the calming and regular breathing of the young man behind her.

Distracted by the sight of George and Olivia snuggled up on the blanket, Tom didn’t see the women’s attack on him coming and without much effort, they had pulled him under the lake’s surface. Coughing slightly, he came back up, wiping the water out of his eyes and off his face. “Come on Hiddleston. You could at least try to make it a challenge,” Penelope laughed, high-fiving her sister, who snickered in agreement. “Sorry, I...I was distracted, I suppose,” Tom mumbled with a sigh. “Jealous?,” Adelaide asked with raised eyebrows, hinting at the other two cuddling in the sun. “No! I just don’t really trust him. He hurt her once, who says he won’t do it again?,” he growled in defense and Penelope glanced at her oldest sister shortly. “Olivia asked him to come along. Don’t you think if she’s forgiven him, you can, too?,” she asked quietly and Tom simply shrugged before leaving the lake. He had Susannah, why did he even care?

***

With a smile, Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the fire on her face while George, Adelaide, and Penelope were putting the remainders of their dinner away inside of the cabin. Leo was asleep next to her, his head resting on her knee, his legs stretched out underneath him. “How’s Susannah?,” she asked quietly, somehow thinking that Tom had behaved strangely towards her that day. “Oh, she’s good, thanks. Quite busy at the moment but that’s how it is sometimes, right?,” he replied, a semi-forced smile on his lips. “Yes. And it’s good for her to be sought after,” she added with a nod, opening her eyes as Leo next to her stirred and then got up, growling quietly.

With alert ears and the hair on his back standing up, he positioned himself between Olivia and the dark forest around them. “What is it, Leo?,” she mumbled, feeling Tom next to her moving closer as well. “It’s probably just a fox,” he said, holding onto Leo’s collar to keep him from running off into the dark. “Maybe we should go inside,” Olivia whispered, worried more for Leo than herself. “Okay,” Tom whispered ere he got up and help her to stand up as well. With careful steps he led her inside, Leo following close, and Tom quickly went back to douse out the fire.

“Tom?” Standing in the doorway of the cabin again, Olivia called out for him. “Yes?” “I think I left my scarf out there. Could you bring it in with you?,” she asked with a shy smile. Careful, he tiptoed around the still faintly glimmering bonfire until he found the thin piece of fabric on the ground. Checking that nothing else got left behind, he walked back to the cabin, Olivia now standing on the wooden patio outside, the door closed behind her. “I thought you wanted to go inside,” he asked, confused. “I did, I just...I think we need to talk, Tom. You seemed different today, somewhat...distanced. Did I do something wrong?,” Olivia asked quietly, fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan.

Tom sighed quietly, looking at the thin scarf in his hands before he gently placed it around her neck. “Olivia, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…” He looked inside the cottage for a moment where Adelaide, Penelope, and George were sitting on the big, comfortable sofas he and Olly had spent so many nights on, talking, and dreaming, and painting their future in all colours of the rainbow. “I’m just worried about you,” Tom confessed. “You know, because of George...he hurt you back then, I know he did, and I don’t want that to happen again. You deserve someone who treats you like a princess, who stays by your side no matter what. And I am not convinced that he is that guy,” he finished, his hands now buried deep in the pockets of his trousers. Olivia hesitated for a moment, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. “You know, Tom...I waited for that guy, the _right_ guy, for so long, that I doubt by now that he and I will ever be. But even if George isn’t perfect, nobody is. He is nice, he treats me well. Maybe he hurt me in the past but that doesn’t mean he will hurt me again. I like him. I feel comfortable with him. And it’s only fair to give him a chance instead of judging him without allowing him redemption,” she replied, quietly and sternly. “Or is there another reason why you object to me being with him?” Again, a few moments passed before he mumbled his reply. “No. No, there isn’t.” She didn’t believe him. Something about the way he said it, the way his voice sounded, told her he was not entirely honest but she was tired of losing herself in daydreams and hopes that would never be fulfilled.

***

Just as she was about to open her bedroom door, a quiet knock came from outside and she smiled as she welcomed her guest. “Good morning,” George smiled lovingly, kissing her softly on the cheek after a moment’s hesitation. “Good morning,” Olivia replied quietly, pretty sure that she just blushed. “Did you sleep well? Oh hey Leo. You want a kiss as well, huh buddy?,” he laughed as the Labrador jumped up his leg, wagging his tail. “He really likes you,” the young woman grinned, stroking her dog’s head, while her other hand rested on George’s forearm. “And what about you?,” he asked quietly, his heart beating faster now. Biting her lip, Olivia tenderly stroked along his arm. “I really like you, too,” she whispered. Realising his moment was gone, Leo ran outside to join the other three in the pond, leaving George and Olivia behind.

“So,...if you really like me, too, would you mind if I kissed you now?” Inside her chest, Olivia could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage as she shook her head with a shy smile. “No...I wouldn’t mind at all,” she breathed, closing her eyes as she felt his breath, warm and minty, on her skin. Gently, he allowed his arms to glide around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest while she buried her hands in his brown locks, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers, moving without haste but with love and tenderness. She was slightly out of breath when he broke away slowly and she couldn’t help but smile. His thumb stroked lovingly across the skin where her top had ridden up and if it were up to her he could hold her like this all day long.

He closed his eyes with a smile as her fingertips glided over his temples, his cheekbones and jaw, his eyelids and nose, and his lips, taking in every inch of his face, her way of seeing him. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, biting her lip when her fingertips touched the soft stubble on his cheeks and chin. “Nothing compared to you, Olivia,” he breathed, his lips finding hers again in no time, hungry for her touch and taste.

Clenching his fists, Tom remained standing on the patio outside, watching George and Olivia kissing in the sun-drenched wooden cabin without a care in the world. The way he held her, the way she responded to his kiss and touch, made him want to punch something. Instead, he turned around quietly, tiptoeing down the stairs before he walked away from the cabin and the lake in desperate need of air and distance. He should have known how this weekend would turn out and yet he felt entirely unprepared. He hated being unprepared more than anything.


	11. Of Reindeers and Elephants

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6, okay?,” George whispered with a smile, kissing her once more, long and tenderly. “I can’t wait,” was her quiet reply and, not wanting to let him go, she buried her hands deeper in his longer, dark brown curls. “I’ve got to go, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” With a sigh, he let go of her slowly and he bent to pick up his bag. It was Christmas Eve and he was due at his parents’ for an early Christmas dinner in a little while. Given that they lived on the other side of town and traffic in London was always a nightmare, especially with the heavy, thick snow falling from the sky, he really had to go. “Okay. Say hi to your parents from me. And to Andrew as well,” she mumbled with a small pout and he quickly kissed her again before finally stepping out of the house.

They had been together for almost 6 months now and he still couldn’t quite believe it. Time was flying by so quickly and with all their work, they didn’t meet as often as both of them wished they would. Nevertheless, he absolutely fell for her and things couldn’t move fast enough for his taste. That Olivia did not always feel the same, had unfortunately not crossed his mind yet.

 

As quietly as possible, the young woman closed the front door, locking out the icy cold wind and snow. She could hear the fire crackle in the living room and, letting her cane glide across the floor, she moved slowly towards the room. “Is he gone?,” Tom asked quietly, taking a sip from his whiskey as he placed the script on the side table next to him. “Yes he is,” she nodded, her fingertips gliding over the backrest of their sofa for guidance as he mumbled a “Finally!” under his breath. She pretended she hadn’t heard it, although he knew she must have. He didn’t say it to hurt her, he just couldn’t stand the guy. _But then again, he didn’t have to._

“Shall we order something or are you cooking?,” Olivia asked from the kitchen, Leo now loyally by her side as she slowly crossed the room to get a glass of water. “I can cook. I don’t mind,” Tom answered, stretching as he got up from the sofa, and he walked towards her. “What do you feel like having?” Olivia shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t know. You decide,” came her mumbled reply. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Olly. I shouldn’t have said that earlier but…” She interrupted him boldly. “Yes I know, Tom. You don’t like him, I get it, okay? And you know what? I don’t care. I stopped caring about it a while ago so just stop rubbing it in my face at every possible opportunity, alright? If you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all,” she spat back, angry at him for being so childish that he always had to throw a nasty comment concerning George into her face. Surprised, he looked at his best friend. He had rarely seen her angry as she was normally a very calm and collected person. He realised she must be really upset if she reacted liked this. “Yes, sorry,” he mumbled, burying his hands in the pockets of his trousers out of embarrassment. _He wasn’t normally like that at all. What had gotten into him?_ “Thanks,” she simply replied, leaving the kitchen with her dog in tow.

***

Hesitantly, he walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom door in front of which he remained for a moment. When he finally found the courage to knock, she already opened the door herself and he took a quick step aside so as not to scare her. “Um, dinner is ready,” Tom mumbled and she simply nodded. “I’ll be down in a moment,” Olivia replied quietly, quickly hiding her face behind her hair, though not quick enough for him not to see the black mascara streaks on her cheeks. “Olly, hey,” he whispered, carefully wiping her hair away from her face although she tried to turn away from him. “Hey, come here.” Gently, Tom pulled her into an embrace and after a moment of resistance, Olivia gave in and hugged him tight, her face buried in the soft, warm fabric of his jumper as she started sobbing once again.

“What’s wrong? Is it because of my stupid comment earlier? I am so sorry, darling,” he breathed against her hair, rocking her gently back and forth. She sobbed quietly against his shoulder, making his heart ache while he scolded himself internally for having been so rude and thoughtless earlier on. Of course she had not stopped to care about his opinion regarding her boyfriend. She wanted the two to like each other so desperately. George meant a lot to her but Tom had been one of the most important people in her life for years and years. He had remained by her side when everybody else left, simply because they had no idea how to treat her anymore. But instead of shying away, he had asked her to help him learn, he had held her hand, and cheered her on. She needed him and she also needed his support, no matter in what area. And him not liking George was like a stab into her heart, making it bleed day after day.

 

It took her a moment to calm down, the slow strokes of Tom’s hand on her back soothing her pain. “I...I just want you to like him, Tom,” she sobbed quietly. “Is that really so difficult for you?” He bit his lip and gently lifted her head, wiping away her tears with his thumb. “Oh darling, I am sorry. I don’t even know why I don’t like him, it’s just…” For a moment he hesitated. “I think I’m just afraid he will take you away from me, that one day you won’t need me anymore and...don’t get me wrong, but it’s such a wonderful feeling to know that I am needed by you. Not because you can’t do things on your own but because you simply want me to help you. I just don’t want to be replaced, I guess,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes as well, now that he realised how much she really meant to him.

Olivia sniffled quietly ere wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper. “But I could never replace you, Tom. You are my best friend, my soulmate. I need you, no matter who else steps in and out of my life. I thought you knew that,” she whispered as she buried her hands carefully between his shirt and jumper, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through the fabric. “I am sorry, Olivia. I should have known,” he agreed quietly and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. “Can you forgive me? I promise to behave towards George in the future, I really will,” Tom added quietly and she nodded, leaning onto him, his breath tickling her ear. “I don’t want to fight with you, Tom. I need you,” she breathed almost inaudibly, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “And I will always be there for you, my dear. I promise!”

***

“Don’t tell me you’ve dug those out again,” she laughed as they sat on the sofa after dinner and Tom carefully placed the reindeer antler headband on her head. “Well but of course,” she could hear him grin. “These are tradition, my dear, and traditions need to be kept alive.” He laughed his signature laugh while putting his own headband on and she simply giggled. “Let me guess, Leo is looking at us again as if we’ve gone entirely mental, right?,” Olivia added, still laughing, the whiskey they had been drinking earlier making her feel warm inside and a little fuzzy in her head. ”Doesn’t he always?,” Tom mumbled into her ear with a grin and she bit her lip with a smile. “Probably,” she whispered in agreement and leaned onto him once more.

 

She loved Christmas Eve. They always spent it together, no matter what, before they both went to their family’s houses the next morning. Normally, they’d watch a film together, one of the many Olivia had seen before her accident, but this year they had talked instead. They had talked about the past and they had talked about the present. About all these elephants in the room that had lurked around since that weekend by the lake last summer. But still, they both avoided one, leaving the poor creature on its own without the company of the others. It was sitting nearby, though, always within reach, always in their minds. Whenever their fingers touched accidentally, whenever she traced his face with her fingertips or when he brushed his thumb across her cheek, it would look up, hoping that it’s his turn now, that they would finally remove him, too. But it was still too soon and he knew he’d sit on the exact same spot next Christmas Eve as well, watching them giggle and cuddle and laugh, the little bells on their reindeer antler headbands jingeling quietly on this winter night.


	12. Stay With Me

“Olly? Olly can you hear me?…God, where is that damn ambulance?” Quiet and low, almost as if her head was wrapped in a thick layer of cotton, his voice penetrated her ears, desperate and scared. Her head was throbbing, a sharp pain at the back of it bringing back all those horrible memories from that dark, cold winter night 10 years ago. As she slowly regained her consciousness, she became aware of his hands on her cheeks, her arms, her chest, feeling for her pulse at the side of her neck, before a single, salty tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn’t hers. She wasn’t crying, not yet anyway. It was his.

“Olly, please. Please wake up. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand or say something, anything,” he whispered in despair, his hand gently taking hers before he lifted it to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss onto her knuckles. Taking a careful, tentative breath, she squeezed his fingers ever so slightly, his warmth so welcoming compared to the cold, wooden floor underneath her. She could hear him smile as he spoke. “Hey darling,” he whispered, relieved “Don’t worry, the ambulance will be here soon. Everything will be alright,” he added in a hushed voice, supported by a quiet whining noise.

_Leo._

His head rested on her leg while the rest of his body was gently leaning onto her side, careful so as not to hurt her but making her aware of his presence nonetheless. He had stayed with her, just as he had learned, after barking for help. And help had come, as Tom, coming home from a long day of interviews and media appointments, had entered the driveway, not knowing what expected him as he left his car and was approached by Leo, who was barking as loud as he possibly could.

 

_“Well, I am sorry that I am such a burden to you, George. Maybe you should take that colleague of yours - what’s her name? - oh yes, Andrea. Why don’t you take her, instead of me, to every future event that your parents host at their grand mansion, which is obviously so not suited for someone who can’t see,” she spat before hanging up and throwing her phone into the corner of the room where it landed with a crash. Immediately, Leo went after it and picked it up carefully with his snout, carrying the broken item back to its owner, who sighed as she felt the cracked display underneath her fingertips. “Great,” Olivia mumbled under her breath, still fuming about her boyfriend’s exclamation but slowly relaxing as Leo rested his head on her lap._

_It was the annual Halloween party at George’s parents’ house in a few days, a huge event where London’s high society would turn up in the most extravagant costumes, which were more diamonds and silk than fabric, making them equally less flattering than normal mortals’ costumes available for a fracture of the price. But then again it was all about showing the others how well one was doing, no matter what the situation was really like, not about the holiday itself. After all, some were still recovering from the financial crisis a few years earlier._

_It would have been the first ‘official’ event for George and Olivia, after over a year of dating, but he was worried. He was worried about the uneven floor and the slippery marble stairs, he had said, but they both knew it was her dependence on him or Leo, her inability to mingle with the guests as carefree as he himself that truly worried him. It had happened more often recently that he ‘worried’ about her blindness, always finding excuses why she wasn’t able to come along to this friend’s birthday party or that office event. To Olivia he was simply a coward and today’s excuses were the final straw that had caused her to explode._

_Still somewhat angry, also at herself now as she would have to replace her phone, she stood up from her bed and, ignoring the slender cane next to her leg, left the room, her steps too fast, her thoughts too far away to be aware of the dangers ahead. Leo barked and yelped, doing his best to attract her attention, as he was taught to do, but she didn’t listen. For the first time, she didn’t listen to her loyal companion and it was already too late when she realised what he had tried to tell her._

_The next step she took didn’t bring her forward on the upstairs landing but instead her foot hovered in mid-air for a moment before it met the lower stair, slipping from the edge and sending her tumbling down the staircase. Without any orientation, nothing to hold on to, she fell and tumbled and rolled down the steps until the cold, wooden floor downstairs ended her plunge, the back of her head colliding with the hard ground, knocking her unconscious. Within seconds Leo was next to her, barking loudly, nudging her before he raced to the door, opened it and ran onto the driveway, still barking like a madman._

 

It didn’t take long until she heard more voices, unfamiliar to her ears, and for a moment Tom left her side to make way for the paramedics. Leo didn’t move from her side, though, and it took Tom quite some persuasion skills to make the Labrador leave his spot by her legs. The two men worked quickly, speaking to her in calm, reassuring voices, telling her about everything they were about to do so she wouldn’t be scared by any of it. When she was ready to be brought to the ambulance, Leo had to stay behind while Tom joined them in the back of the car, carefully taking her hand into is as soon as he was allowed to.

***

“So, how hideous do I look on a scale from 1 to 10?,” she asked quietly, smiling at Tom after the nurse who had bandaged her head, had left the room. “You don’t look hideous at all,” he replied just as quietly, stroking over the back of her hand with his thumb. Olivia simply nodded, fidgeting with the hem of her, probably now blood-stained, shirt. Her head was still aching and she had several other bruised body parts which made it uncomfortable to sit but at least she was free to go home.

“What happened, Olly?” He knew something must have happened as it wasn’t like her to simply trip, especially with Leo around and her cane nowhere in sight at the scene of the accident. She remained quiet, memories of her argument with George and her now broken phone flooding back into her mind. Tom’s gentle strokes along her hand didn’t stop once while an uncomfortable silence hang heavy in the air between them. “Olly? Why did you fall down the stairs? Where was your cane? What happened?,” Tom asked again, quietly, yet determined to receive an answer.

 

“I was distracted,” she mumbled and he sighed. Olivia could hear the scraping of the chair’s legs on the linoleum floor before the mattress by her side dipped under his weight. “I was scared as hell, Olivia. Seeing you there on the floor, not knowing how long you had been lying there, blood seeping out from your head, I thought I’d lost you. And I don’t want this to ever happen again. So you better tell me what was going on so we can avoid it in the future. If it was something to do with the house, the floor, I don’t know what, then we’ll fix it. I hate seeing you hurt,” he said, intertwining their hands, and they both knew that he meant more than just her physical injuries.

Of course, Tom had realised that things were a bit difficult between his best friend and her boyfriend but given that he had some relationship issues himself at the moment, he hadn’t said anything yet. But when things went as far as her getting physically hurt, he considered it his duty to inquire about it to make sure something like it would never happen again.

“Can we go home first?,” she whispered into the silence of the hospital room, carefully squeezing his hand, eternally thankful for his concern and his presence by her side. “Of course we can,” Tom nodded, breathing a kiss onto her forehead before they left the hospital together, his hand never letting go of hers during their way home.

***

“Leo, that’s my spot, buddy,” he laughed as he came back into the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows in his hands. His head resting on his front paws, the golden Labrador looked up at him, feigning ignorance, as he now occupied Tom’s spot on the sofa, right next to Olivia. “I believe he disagrees,” Olivia chuckled, regretting it instantly as her head started throbbing again. “Oh, I’m sure he does,” Tom agreed with a laugh and, after placing the two mugs on the living room table, he went over and simply picked the dog up, placing him gently onto his blanket on the floor. Leo, however, did absolutely not approve of that and ere Tom could react, he had jumped up onto the sofa again, stretching his limbs with a content sigh.

For a moment, Tom simply looked at him, hands resting on his hips and a, hopefully, scolding expression on his face. Leo was entirely unimpressed by this and carefully cuddled up to Olivia, who was biting her lip to suppress her laughter. “I can’t believe it,” Tom muttered under his breath and he went back to the sofa, simply pushing Leo to the side now so he could occupy the spot next to Olly.

“I am very flattered that two such wonderful men are fighting for the place by my side,” she grinned, allowing her hand to come to rest on Tom’s thigh. “Clearly, I am the better looking of the two of us,” he mumbled with a grin, causing her to laugh again, her hand once more flying up to her temple. “Sorry,” he whispered, his arm gently wrapped around her shoulder. “Well, I can’t judge your looks, I’m afraid, but you are definitely the better smelling of the two of you,” she mumbled in return, cuddling up to him, his goatee tickling her skin. She smiled as his quiet laughter rumbled through his chest all the way into her fingertips. It warmed her up inside, made her feel at home.

She knew he still wanted to talk about her accident, about the reason for her distraction but for now he remained quiet and allowed her some rest after this eventful day. Instead, he simply stayed by her side, giving her the warmth and protection she needed more than anything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those feeling a little disappointed that the whole George-issue hasn’t really been addressed in here, don’t worry, it will come at a later point ;)


	13. Daddy Issues

_ _

_“Um, I’d like to see George Carsons, please.” Olivia smiled a little insecurely as she stood at the reception desk. She hadn’t recognised the woman’s voice that had just greeted her, which meant that it wasn’t Lucy, the former receptionist, any longer. Meanwhile, Leo was patiently sitting by her side, unimpressed by the people hurrying in and out of the massive steel and glass construction right in the middle of the City of London. “Sure, he’s on the third floor. Just sign in here,” the receptionist replied, shoving a piece of paper over the counter. Olivia sighed internally before she said, “Could you show me where I exactly? I’m blind.” It was a simple statement, not uttered in annoyance or offence even though she was a little sick of people failing to notice either the guide-dog by her side or the big yellow badge with the three black dots on her coat lapel._

_“Oh…oh god, I’m sorry,” the woman mumbled hastily, embarrassed at missing such an obvious condition. Olivia could hear her clothes shifting and papers rustling as she stood up. Carefully, almost as if she was afraid to hurt her, the receptionist guided her finger to the exact spot on the paper, indicating to her where the signature needed to go. Used to writing her own name without actually seeing it herself, Olivia signed in and placed the pen back onto the marble countertop. “Thanks,” the receptionist mumbled, seemingly still embarrassed at her former mishap. “Um, may I pin this to your coat? It indicates that you are a visitor.” Olivia nodded, knowing all about it already. “Yes, I know, I’ve worked here myself. Go ahead,” she replied with a polite smile, and waited for her to finish before she walked over to the elevator where Leo dutifully pressed the button with his front paw. “Thanks buddy,” she mumbled thankful for his services, ruffling his fur._

_***_

_“Come in!” A smile spread over her lips as she heard his voice and slowly she opened his office door. “Hey George,” she said, stepping into the room, and he immediately stood up to greet his girlfriend. “Olly, hey darling.” Covering the few metres between them, he then placed his hands gently on her cheeks, cupping her face and pressing his lips softly onto her own in a tender kiss, while Leo, once again being ignored, dropped to the floor with a huff. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered into the kiss and he smiled. “I’ve missed you, too,” George replied quietly, kissing her again soon after. “I’ve just got to finish something really quickly and I’ve also ordered lunch, which should be here soon,” he mumbled after a while, still holding her close. “Don’t worry, I can wait,” Olivia smiled and he led her to the little sofa next to the window._

_Leo made an attempt to join her on it but she made him lie by her feet instead. Unbuttoning her coat, she listened to George typing away on his keyboard and she smiled, thinking of all those times they had sat in his office together, working on their most recent project but both too shy to make the next move in their relationship._

_A quiet knock on the door made him stop for a moment and it was a woman’s voice demanding his attention, as Olivia heard soon after. She knew that whoever was at the door would not immediately see her due to the setup of the office but, nonetheless, she sat up a little straighter and turned her head towards the door._

_“Hey George, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me again today?,” the new visitor asked and Olivia could hear George turning in his office chair. “Andrea! No, thank you, I’ve already got a lunch date actually,” he smiled, pointing at his girlfriend. “Olivia, this is Andrea from PR, Andrea, this is my girlfriend, Olivia,” he introduced the women and Olivia nodded with a gentle smile. “Oh right. Hello.” The formerly friendly, even flirtatious voice, instantly turned colder and more reserved but Olivia didn’t let herself be irritated and simply continued smiling. “Pleasure to meet you,” she stated, stroking Leo’s fur after he had sat up, leaning onto her leg now. Andrea mumbled a “Likewise” before adding a louder “Well, maybe tomorrow then” ere she turned back towards the door where she stopped. “Oh George, thanks for the invitation to your parents’ garden party by the way. I’d love to come!” Olivia could literally hear the satisfied grin on the woman’s face but her own smile did not falter until she could hear the door being closed from outside._

_“A garden party. How lovely.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she waited for his response. It wasn’t the first time he hadn’t invited her to an event like this and she was curious to find out what reasons he had this time. Coughing quietly, he stood up from his chair and walked towards where she sat. The sofa cushion dipped under his weight but unlike all the previous times she had visited him in his office, she did not turn towards him._

_“Olivia,…” George started but she interrupted him immediately. “No excuses, George, please! I’m sick of hearing excuses,” Olivia sighed, her mind already set on leaving without eating lunch. He hesitated and she knew, even without being able to see the apologetic expression on his face, what he had wanted to say. ‘I would have told you’ or ‘I would have asked you because I really want you to come this time’. But instead he said, “I’m sorry, darling. I just didn’t think you would enjoy yourself there,” He spoke quietly, almost defeated, his hands resting in his lap after his feeble attempt to reach out to her first._

_“And why is that, George? Because I can’t walk around without the help of Leo, you or a cane? Because I can’t discuss the magnificent interior design at your parents’ house? Because I am not the independent, successful businesswoman that your parents would have liked to see by your side? Tell me, why would I not enjoy myself?,” she asked, feigning politeness and actual interest in his reasoning when in truth she didn’t care anymore as it was all just excuses to her anyway. She loved him, she did, and she also believed that he loved her but he was so easily influenced by what other people thought - of her, of him, of them - in particular by what his parents might think, as they were so worried about their only child’s future, that he forgot to stand up for what he actually, truly wanted_

_._

_“Olivia, please. You know I don’t care about you being blind. Why would I? You are perfect, to me anyway,” George mumbled, taking her hand now gently into his. “But I wouldn’t have time for you really that day and those invited are all boring, rich friends of my parents,” he continued, quietly. “So, why is Andrea going then?,” Olivia asked, still not convinced and, yes, admittedly jealous. “Because her parents are friends of mine and my father asked me to extend the invitation to her. I didn’t invite her as my date, if that’s what you think, Olly.” Carefully, he scooped closer to her, wiping a strand of hair out of her face before cupping her cheek with his palm. “I’m not doing this to hurt you. I’m doing this to protect you, not only from a day of boredom but also from all these rich, heartless, pretentious snobs who don’t care about anyone else than themselves. I’d love to show off with my beautiful, clever, gorgeous girlfriend, you know I would,” he whispered, breathing a kiss onto her cheek. “But you never do it, George. You never do it. You always find a reason not to,” Olivia replied, turning her face away from him._

_For a moment, he lowered his gaze, his hand still faintly resting on her cheek. “Would you like to come?,” George whispered, looking back up. Olivia hesitated, thinking about his question, before she turned towards him once more. “It’s not about this garden party. This is about us, George. I don’t want to be with someone who is embarrassed by me, for whatever reason. I don’t want to beg to join you every time your parents host a party. I want you to convince me to come along, instead. Is that really so difficult to understand?” He sighed quietly. “No, it’s not Olivia, but you don’t know my parents and their friends…” “No, I don’t George. Because after a year of dating you, I still haven’t met them. You have never given me a chance to meet them,” she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_“I am sorry. Really, I am. God, I’m such an idiot, please forgive me. I love you, Olivia. And I want everyone to know that, so on Saturday I’ll pick you up at 3 and we’ll go to this party together. You are important to me! I care about you and your feelings and I never wanted to hurt you. Never,” he mumbled against her skin, smothering her cheeks and jaw and neck with feathery kisses as he spoke. She couldn’t suppress a quiet sigh anymore as he started nipping at the tender tissue of her neck ere he soothed the same spots with his tongue and lips. Slowly, she buried her hands in his dark, brown locks before he gently lifted her off the sofa and onto his lap, straddling his hips._

_“We’re in your office,” she whispered against his skin while his hands glided under her blouse, caressing the soft skin underneath. “The blinds are closed,” he replied quietly, taking her lips with his own, pulling her closer to his chest at the same time. He moaned into their kiss, his tongue exploring the cavern of her mouth as if for the first time, while Olivia opened the first few buttons of his shirt. She loved the feeling of his skin, the softness of his chest hair under her fingertips, and his obvious despair for her touch, her skin on his, made her braver than she thought she was._

_“How much time do we have before lunch gets here?” Her breathing was already quickened and the quiet sigh of his was proof enough that he did not approve of her ending the kiss. “No idea. So maybe we should stop talking and make use of the moment,” he mumbled with a grin and Olivia bit her lip, giggling quietly. “And what would you suggest, Mr Carsons?,” she whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. “Oh, I’ve got a few ideas, don’t you worry, Ms York,” he replied and within seconds she was lying on the sofa, trapped underneath him as he opened the buttons of her blouse, rewarding each inch of newly exposed skin with a kiss. Leo, meanwhile, decided that under the desk was actually a better place to take a nap rather than in front of the sofa with all those limbs dangling about._


	14. Chocolate and Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know whether you are Team Tom or Team George in the comments section below ;)

“I’m coming,” she called out from the living room and walked carefully over to the front door where Leo was already waiting for her. “Who is it?,” Olivia asked and was immediately met by a very familiar voice. “Darling, it’s me. Please open up,” George begged, his hand resting on cold, smooth surface of the white door. She hesitated before pressing down the door handle ere Leo pushed through the gap already to welcome the visitor. “Hey Leo,” the young man smiled, ruffling the dog’s fur as the Labrador jumped up his leg, wagging his tail in excitement.

“Leo, come here,” Olivia said quietly and the dog did as he was told, returning to his spot by her side. George sighed. “Are you going to let me in?” His voice was low and she even though he sounded somewhat sad. When she didn’t move, however, he stepped closer, the gravel underneath his shoes scrunching quietly. “Olivia,...at least tell me that you are okay. I’ve been worried sick ever since I got that text from Tom and…” “Wait, what? What text from Tom?,” she interrupted him, a mixture of anger, disappointment, and confusion resonating in her voice. “Um, he sent me a text that day of your accident. He wanted to let me know what happened but suggested I’d let you rest for a little while. So I thought, I’d send you a little something each day until you were well enough again to receive visitors.” Insecurely, he buried his hands deep within the back pockets of his jeans while Olivia closed her eyes with a sigh. “Of course they weren’t from my mum,” she realised, thinking back to all the flowers and CDs with her favourite piano music she had received the past few days, before she took a step to the side, granting him access to the house.

 

“I’ve brought everything to make your favourite pasta and I’ve also got some ice cream for dessert. I...I had hoped you wouldn’t kick me out straightaway,” he mumbled as they both stood in the hallway, unsure of how to act in the presence of the other. Without necessarily wanting to, Olivia had to smile. Food was his secret weapon. Whether he wanted to apologise, convince her of something, or simply seduce her, he would cook for her and, god, was he a fabulous cook. “Did you indeed,” she mumbled, a small smile still playing on her lips and he relaxed a bit.

“So...does that mean I am allowed to stay? Because I’d love to. I’d love to stay all day actually...and maybe all night,” he whispered, stepping closer, the smell of his cologne wafting towards her and she bit her lip. She didn’t want herself to be so easily won over. She wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to shout at him for being such a mummy’s boy sometimes, for shutting her out of his family life once again after their date to the garden party earlier that year had not worked out in the end. But she couldn’t. Not when he smelled so good and sounded so seductive and actually, genuinely worried. “Well, let’s see whether or not your cooking might convince me to let you stay,” she replied quietly, closing her eyes, as his lips brushed past her temple, breathing a kiss onto her skin. “Thank you,” he breathed and, wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her slowly to the kitchen.

***

“So, what happened exactly?,” he asked quietly, stepping in between her legs as she was sitting on the counter. The sauce was already quietly bubbling away on the stove and he now waited for the water to boil, using this moment to inquire about Olivia’s accident. His fingertips stroked slowly along the outside of her thighs, the fabric of her loose, linen trousers soft underneath his skin until his hands came to rest on her hips. “I don’t know really. I must have missed the first step and the next thing I remember is Tom waking me up at the bottom of the stairs,” Olivia mumbled, her arms resting around his neck, playing with the short curls at the nape of it. “Darling, you must promise me, that no matter how much of a prick I am in the future - and I’ll try not to be anymore - , please be more careful. I hate it when you get hurt,” George replied, pulling her gently closer ere he kissed her softly on the forehead.

Olivia smiled faintly, having heard similar words from Tom’s mouth just a few days prior, and snuggled up to him while she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Only if you promise to stop treating me like a child, George. If you don’t want me to meet your family, just tell me, and especially, tell me why, instead of coming up with all these excuses time after time.” Her voice was serious and despite her mumbling against the skin of his neck as he held her close, he understood every syllable of it. “I promise. I’m sorry, Olly. I know, I’ve said that a lot recently, but I am. I guess I just worry too much about you, simply forgetting the fact that you are an independent woman who is indeed able to do things without help. Well, except for walking down stairs sometimes.” He smiled a little at the end and she did, too, despite the seriousness of his statement.

She knew she wasn’t as independent as a person who could see but she still wanted to make the decisions about what she could and couldn’t do herself. “Just trust in my ability to make those kinds of decisions myself, George. Again, this isn’t about this party. It’s just...I feel as if you are ashamed of me for hiding me like this. Not in general, because I know we go out often and I love it when you take me out but with regard to your family.” He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, smelling of peaches. Snippets from the most recent conversation with his parents echoed in his mind and it took him plenty of self-control to remain calm in her presence as he remembered all these vile words his parents had uttered.

 

Olivia could feel him tense up under her touch, his fingers digging into her hips, not painfully so, but she felt it nonetheless. Gently, she let her hand run through his hair to calm him down a bit. “They don’t like me, hm?,” she whispered, knowing that it probably wasn’t personal, as they had never met, but the simple fact that she was blind, that she was different. He bit his lip, hesitating. “No...no, they don’t. God, honey, they said such horrible things and I am so mad at them for it and they are so, so very wrong. They have no idea how wonderful you are and they don’t even want to try to like you, to meet you, and I hate them for it,” he replied, his voice an angry hiss, and she softly kissed his cheek. “Hey, shh...it’s okay. They don’t have to like me and I don’t have to like them. As long as you and I are on the same page about this, about us, it’s fine. It’s all good,” she whispered, somehow glad that the reason for his excuses in the past was finally out.

“We are or at least I hope we are. I love you, darling, no matter what they say or think,” he breathed against her lips, his nose gently nudging hers, and she smiled. “I love you, too.” As his lips finally met hers, all the pain, the fighting, and heartache of the last days was forgotten and they simply enjoyed each other’s company, while the water for their pasta bubbled away quietly on the stove behind them. It was George who broke the kiss in the end, apologising with a smile before tending to their dinner once again.

***

“One day I’ll roll around the house because your cooking is always so magnificent,” Olivia grinned, pressing a kiss onto his cheek, and George chuckled quietly. “I don’t care. We could roll around the house together,” he laughed, clearing the table shortly after. Walking back to his girlfriend, he leaned over the back of her chair, kissing her softly on the head. “Would you like to have dessert now or later?,” he asked quietly, smiling as she leaned back and into him. “Hm, what’s for dessert?,” Olivia whispered, her hand gliding into the back of his neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss. “Your favourite, chocolate and peppermint ice cream.” She moaned quietly at his statement and he laughed. “God, I love you,” she grinned, blushing a little because of her reaction. “Good to know,” George grinned and he stepped next to her, carefully picking her up from her chair before he carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

 

“I’m intrigued, Mr Carsons.” “Oh, you can be,” he grinned cheekily, placing her gently onto the mattress. “Don’t move, I’ll be back in a second,” he smiled, kissing her quickly, before walking back downstairs where he prepared two bowls of ice cream, grabbed two glasses, and the bottle of champagne he had brought along. Upstairs, he placed everything on Olivia’s desk before sending Leo out of the room with an apologetic smile. “Sorry buddy,” he shrugged, closing the white wooden door. The young woman on the big, kingsize bed chuckled quietly. “I bet he gave you his best ‘I am offended’ face,” she laughed and George agreed. “He did indeed. But at the moment…,” he carefully opened the bottle while speaking, ”...at the moment, I don’t really care.”

 

Olivia sat up on the bed as she heard the liquid being poured into the glasses, her skin tingling already, desperate for his touch. As much as they had argued in the past, she still yearned for him. He made her feel loved and wanted and to her, he was simply incredible in bed, attending to her every need while letting her know exactly what he wanted at the same time. Having prepared their dessert, he turned to the fireplace, lighting a fire to warm up the room while the cold autumn winds blew outside, covering the streets with a blanket of leaves.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to seduce me,” she whispered with a smile, leaning back onto her hands as she waited for him to join her on the bed. “And you think you do know better, huh?” His quiet laughter send a shiver down her spine and she relished the tingling feeling spreading through her stomach at the thought of what lay ahead. “Oh feel free to convince me otherwise,” Olivia laughed and George smiled at her as he threw the dead match into the starting fire and walked over to the table from where he retrieved their glasses and ice cream bowls. “I will, don’t worry,” he whispered as he passed her her glass and bowl, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

***

“Here, let me take that,” he smiled as they were finished, and he placed the dishes on the floor, turning back to her with a nervous but hopeful smile. Her hand glided over the duvet to his before it wandered up his arm and she buried it in the collar of his shirt, pulling him over to where she sat. “I thought I am doing the convincing here,” he whispered, his breath smelling of chocolate, peppermint and champagne, and she had to try hard not to rip his clothes off then and there. “Go ahead,” she breathed, kissing him ever so slightly, her lips just barely brushing over his, making him want more.

Lifting her onto his lap, he nipped on the soft tissue of her neck, starting at the sensitive spot just underneath her ear until he reached the neckline of her shirt, his hands already lifting up the hem to get rid of that disturbing piece of fabric. Their breaths mingling, he held her close, his hands exploring the soft skin on her back and the curvature of her spine. One by one, she opened the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders to feel the firm muscles underneath, focusing only on the touch of his skin, the sound of his breath in her ear, and the crackling of the fire behind them.

“You are so beautiful,” George whispered, their lips just millimetres apart, and she smiled. “And so are you,” Olivia replied, her hands gliding through his hair and over the soft stubble on his cheeks, her way of seeing him, of getting to know him, over and over again. He kissed her hungrily, a hand on her lower back, pressing her against his chest while he buried the other in her hair.

***

Soon after the room was filled with hushed confessions of love mixed with moans and sighs, the fire still crackling undisturbed in the background, their skins glistening with sweat. Her hands resting on his chest for leverage, she rolled her hips, eliciting another low moan from the back of his throat, his grip on her hips tightening slightly. Biting her lip, she leaned her head back, her long, brown hair cascading down her naked back, offering him an undisturbed view of the beautiful mounds of her breasts moving along with each thrust of his hips.

Breathing heavily, George sat up, his lips ghosting over her skin ere his tongue twirled around the soft, rosy buds, causing her to moan quietly in approval. Both ignored the quiet scratching of Leo’s paw against the outside of the door, too absorbed in each other as their lips met once again.

 

The sudden opening of the door caught them by surprise and George instantly tried to cover Olivia with the duvet pooled around their hips. “Oh shit...oh god, I am so sorry! I’m _so_ sorry,” Tom mumbled, backing out of the room instantly, ere he slammed the door behind him, still cursing audibly. For a moment, both George and Olivia remained still, too surprised to react. It was her, who first started giggling quietly, burying her face in the crook of his neck while he was still deeply seated within her. “That was a first,” George mumbled with a grin, his hand gliding gently over her sweat-covered back. “Next time you should lock the door behind you,” she whispered, still giggling, and nibbled softly on his earlobe, the disturbance by her flatmate doing nothing to ease her craving for her boyfriend. “I agree,” he whispered against her skin, the feeling of him around her distracting him easily from the little incident, and it wasn’t long until the memories of Tom bursting into the room were superseded by feelings of pleasure and satiation.


	15. Nothing but Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team George? Team Tom? - What do you think? :)

“Don’t leave me yet,” he whispered against her naked shoulder as Olivia made attempts to leave his embrace and get up from the bed. “I won’t be long. I just want to go check on Tom,” she smiled, kissing him softly. George sighed quietly. “He walked in on us having sex, so what? He doesn’t look like a virgin to me, I’m sure he can handle it,” he mumbled while Olivia sat up, trying to find her clothes that had landed next to the bed together with his. Watching her for a moment, George then leaned over and handed her his shirt and her panties, both of which lay closest to him on the wooden floor. Mumbling her thanks, she slipped into both, closing the buttons one by one, ere she grabbed her cane and stood up. “Don’t leave me here too long,” George smiled, his fingertips ghosting over her naked thigh. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

 

Gently squeezing his hand, she left the room, laughing quietly at Leo who greeted her in the hallway with a quick lick of her knee. “Hey buddy. Where’s Tom gone, hm?,” she mumbled and he yelped quietly, racing ahead to the actor’s bedroom, though waiting patiently in front of it. The door was ajar but Olivia knocked nonetheless, a simple gesture which might have spared them both an embarrassing moment had he done the same earlier on. “Come in,” Tom mumbled, placing the book he had tried to focus on, down on the bedside table. As much as he had tried, he couldn’t get the image of Olivia, naked and an expression of pure bliss on her face, out of his mind and as she stepped into his bedroom, wearing nothing but her knickers and George’s shirt, he blushed once again.

“Am I disturbing you?,” Olivia asked quietly, fidgeting with the strap of her cane as she remained standing in the doorway. “No! No, of course not,” he said quickly and got up to guide her over to his bed. With a shy smile she sat down, crossing her legs in the process, and he took the seat next to her. “Listen Olly, I’m sorry! I should’ve knocked, I’m an idiot.” Unsure of whether or not to take her hand, he rested it on the duvet between them. “It’s okay, Tom. We probably should have locked the door. And,” she hesitated for a moment, a shy smile on her rosy lips. “Well, we’ve known each other for so long, it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked,” she continued with a gentle smile. “I know but…but not like this,” Tom mumbled, blushing even more, glad she couldn’t see it.

_If only she knew how much he desired to have been in George’s place earlier but he shouldn’t even think about that. He had a girlfriend, for God’s sake!_

Olivia remained quiet for a moment before she attempted to take his hand in hers. Gently, he intertwined his fingers with hers, thinking for a moment how perfectly they fit in the spaces between his own. “Is everything okay between the two of us?,” she whispered, leaving her cane next to her to wrap her other hand around theirs as well. He smiled at her gesture and lifted their hands to breathe a tender kiss onto her knuckles, making her blush and lower her eyes. “Yes, of course it is,” Tom smiled against her skin and she returned his smile, shy but relieved.

Without really thinking about it, he allowed his fingertips to trace along her thigh, her skin soft and warm underneath his touch while her thumb stroked along the back of his hand. “I guess I should go back,” she whispered and Tom nodded before uttering his equally quiet reply. “You probably should.” For a moment his lips ghosted over her temple and, closing her eyes, she leaned further into his touch. For them, it was a manner of communication. For others it was so much more.

 

“Are you two lovebirds done now?” George’s voice, cold and angry, echoed from where he stood in the doorway, observing the intimacy between Olivia and Tom. Both turned their heads towards him, confusion spreading on their faces. “Excuse me?,” Tom asked first, standing up. “Oh you heard me alright,” the younger man replied, taking a step inside the room. “Don’t pretend you’re not interested in her. I’ve got eyes, you know! Just because she can’t see the looks you give her all the time, doesn’t mean I can’t see them either. You’ve just waited for an opportunity like this where she comes running to you again, you as her perfect, flawless friend, making sure you are okay,” George continued and Tom laughed dryly, trying to hide the fact that his words hit home, although he’d never make advances as long as she was in a relationship. “Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but I’ve known her for a few years longer than you and - _unlike you_ \- I never treated her like a stupid child who can’t make decisions for herself,” Tom snarled and within seconds both men had covered the distance between them, grabbing each others’ clothes, ready to throw the first punch if need be.

 

“Guys, stop!,” Olivia called out, frustrated and annoyed at her inability to intervene, but both men simply ignored her, too focused on each other. “Oh, so you mean parading around with your girlfriend right in front of Olivia when everybody else can see how much she loves you, is better, huh? You’re not the saint you think you are. But then again, you actors like to play pretend, don’t you?,” George hissed, tightening his grip on Tom’s shirt collar. “Get out of my house!” Tom’s reply, each word carefully pronounced, was almost inaudible, a quiet threatening hiss, but George heard him well enough. Shoving him backwards, the other released the hold on his shirt. “Last time I checked it was Olivia’s house,” George said dryly before he left the room without a glance back.

“God, I hate this guy,” Tom mumbled more to himself, pacing the room while he ran his hands through his longer curls. “You are both idiots,” Olivia replied quietly, tears in her eyes as she stood up to leave the room as well. “Was he right?” Tom’s voice was low and quiet but he knew she had heard him as she stopped at the door. “About what?,” she asked without turning around. “You love me?” For a moment Olivia thought she heard hope resonating in his voice but she brushed that thought away quickly. “What does it matter now, Tom,” she mumbled ere continuing her slow walk down the hallway, back to her bedroom.

 

She could hear George putting on his clothes, which was confirmed by him shoving her blouse into her hands as she was still wearing his shirt. “George, what was that if I may ask?” She closed the door behind her, blinking away her tears at the same time, the feeling of disappointment and hurt spreading through her veins. He mumbled something in reply but she couldn’t make out what. “Excuse me?” “I said, I hate him. He thinks himself above every other guy when in reality he is the biggest, pretentious prick,” George growled, standing right in front of her. He was close, close enough for her to smell the particular scent that was his and his alone, but this time she didn’t feel the urge to wrap herself around him.

“I already said it to Tom and I’ll repeat it to you as well. You are both idiots. And obviously I am the biggest idiot of all for believing that having you both in the house at the same time would actually work without having you two jump at each others’ throats.” George let out a quiet laugh, dripping with sarcasm. “Then ask him to go,” he stated, matter-of-factly while he buckled his belt. “He lives here, George. I can’t throw him out of his own house now, can I?.” Confusion spread over her features when he suddenly started to unbutton the shirt but soon after she realised he did it only to put it on himself. Aware of her nakedness, she held the shirt up to cover her modesty. Grabbing his remaining things, George pushed her gently away from the door. “Well, then I thank you for making the decision for me, Olivia,” he said, opening the door once again. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs and, as quickly as she could, she followed him, the shirt still clasped in front of her chest, her cane gliding over the carpet underneath her feet, guiding her the way.

 

“George, wait,” Olivia called out, once more hating the fact that she was blind and, therefore, slow although, by the sounds of it, he didn’t exactly hurry down the stairs. “Where are you?” Her voice sounded small and insecure when she reached the ground floor and she couldn’t make out anymore where he had gone. “I’m here…I’m here, right in front of you,” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He had fought for her against his parents, he had defended her against colleagues and friends when no one could understand his love and passion for her but he had eyes. He could see her reaction whenever Tom entered the room, whenever he spoke to her, whenever she spoke of him. And it hurt. It hurt to know that, as long as the other man was in her life, he himself would always be her number two.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked her over once more, his eyes roaming over her almost naked body, which he had held just moments before. She looked so fragile and vulnerable as she stood there in front of him, wearing only her white panties with that little pink bow in the front while clutching her blouse to her naked chest to minimise her exposure. “I’m sorry, Olivia. I really should go,” George mumbled when she didn’t say anything. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly and he ignored the urge to kiss her and carry her back upstairs into her bed. Instead, he cupped her face gently with his palm, pressing a tender kiss onto her forehead. For a moment, she buried her hands in the fabric of his shirt but let go as she could feel him pull away from her. “Take care,” he whispered, watching the first tears roll down her cheeks before he left the house and stepped out into the rain, whose noise drowned out her quiet plea…

 

_…“Please don’t go.”_


	16. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better go and hide ;)
> 
> p.s.: I am thinking about doing a little Q&A with Tom, George and Olly so in case anyone's interested and/or has got any questions for them, leave them either in my ask box at w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com (anonymous works as well) or in the comments section below :)

With butterflies in her stomach, she waited after the bright, clear ringing of the bell had echoed through the house. It didn't take long before she could hear footsteps and the door was opened with a quiet click. "We are doing all our charity donations online, sorry my dear," a woman said after a short glance at the dog, sounding rather annoyed about the intrusion and not sorry at all despite stating that she was. "I'm not here to collect donations. I would like to speak with George please. I'm Olivia York, his girlfriend," Olivia replied, politely, standing up straight and tall while Leo next to her was well behaved and patient as ever. "Oh, I am sorry...well, um. Why don't you come inside then, I'll go and fetch him," his mother mumbled, granting her access to the house while letting her eyes roam over the young woman's appearance, slightly embarrassed at the mistake she had made.

While Olivia stepped onto the off-white marble floor inside, Mrs Carsons realised she had not expected to be met with a woman so well-dressed and beautiful as Olivia, as her prejudiced mind had somehow imagined her to be a little blunt and rather unimpressive, an easily missed wallflower who clung to her son for attention. The young woman standing in the grand foyer of her London mansion, however, was quite the opposite and, mumbling another excuse, she went to get her son, who was currently eating breakfast with his father in the conservatory. Mrs Carsons was meanwhile wondering if her previous assumptions in regard to her son's blind girlfriend had been too hastily made.

"George, you have a visitor," she stated, looking at her only child who lowered his tea cup at her utterance and glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "Who is it?" He couldn't imagine who would visit him here as he never actually told anyone that he still went to his parents' house for breakfast every Sunday. Although, he did tell one person, he realised in the same moment that his mother opened her mouth for a reply. "Olivia," George breathed simultaneously to his mother's answer and he quickly excused himself from the table and went into the foyer, his footsteps echoing on the smooth marble floor.

 

"Olivia! I didn't expect to see you. Not here of all places," he mumbled as he stood in front of her. She looked beautiful in her bright red winter coat, her slender legs accentuated by her elegantly, patterned tights and black flats while her hair hang in loose curls over her shoulders. "I didn't know how else to talk to you after you ignored my calls, my voice messages, my messages at your office," Olivia replied quietly before she lowered her eyes, her fingers holding tightly onto the handle of Leo's harness, bright red for the duration of the holiday season.

Before he could answer, his mother's voice interrupted him. "George, where are your manners? Take her coat and then go into the drawing room. I'll let Patrick bring you some tea and breakfast," she said before retreating back into the grand conservatory. As much as she and her son had disagreed before in regard to his relationship, she still believed in good manners and politeness. "Um, yeah, sorry. Let me take your coat," George mumbled and she opened the five black buttons to reveal a simple, but beautiful black lace dress underneath, reaching all the way down to her knees and hugging her body in all the right places.

“Thank you,” Olivia smiled as he took her coat and afterwards her hand to lead her into the room closest to them. A soft, thick rug muffled the sound of their footsteps on their way to a chaise lounge where they sat down without yet having uttered another word. The quiet cluttering sound to her right announced the arrival of Patrick the butler, who brought them tea and a few other delicacies before he left them alone once more.

 

“Would you like some tea?,” George asked quietly, taking her in as she sat there in his parents’ drawing room, looking so out of place and yet also as if she had belonged there all along, on the chaise lounge, by his side. The young woman nodded and added a quiet “Yes please” as she let go of Leo’s harness so he could lie down properly. She listened to George pouring tea into two, probably extraordinarily expensive, teacups ere focusing on other noises around her. The hushed conversation of his parents from the conservatory could still be heard faintly and even the sound of London’s traffic managed to penetrate the walls of George’s childhood home.

“So,...how are you?” She smiled a little at his question, did he sound just as nervous as she felt. Considering they had been a couple for so long - or still were - it was almost amusing had her visit been not for such a serious reason. “I’m okay, I guess. Although I miss you,” she answered him, carefully taking the teacup he placed into her hands. “How are you?” He hesitated for a moment, staring at the intricate pattern on the bottom of his porcelain cup before he looked up again. “I missed you, too, Olivia,” he admitted, watching the beams of sunlight pouring in through the huge windows being reflected in her chocolate brown hair.

 

“Why did you never call me back? Why did you leave, assuming your conclusions were right without giving me a chance to prove you wrong?” Her question did not sound accusing but rather desperate, her voice breaking off at the end of the sentence before she lowered her head, the fragile teacup sitting safely in her palms. “Because I thought it’s better...for both of us,” George whispered, setting his teacup back onto the table, untouched. “Maybe I just thought it’s better for me. To protect myself from getting hurt.” She bit her lip, her fingertip gliding over the warm porcelain in her hand. “I never wanted to hurt you, George. Tom is a big part of my life, I won’t deny that. He is one of the few who did not turn away from me all those years ago. He was by my side no matter what and I won’t shut him out of my life for you, if that’s what you expected.”

An uncomfortable silence hung between them after that, only disrupted by Olivia quietly sipping her tea while his eyes lingered on her. She felt uneasy as her previous statement about Tom still lingered in the air and, a little insecurely, she handed her teacup back to him before taking a hold onto Leo’s harness once again. “I am sorry, George. I guess I should not have come,” she whispered, standing up from the chaise lounge. He quickly put down the cup and stood himself. “No Olivia, please. _I am sorry._ I just...I feel like I am in constant competition with Tom. You and him,..you’ve got something special and...I don’t know how to deal with that,” he confessed, his hand resting gently on her arm. She smiled at him sadly. “You know George, I thought we have something special as well but maybe I was wrong. I apologise for taking up so much of your time today. Please give my regards to your parents,” the young woman mumbled, allowing Leo to lead her back to the front door.

 

Before she could reach the foyer, though, he had stopped her, pressing his lips gently onto hers, his hand buried softly in her hair. “Stay,” he breathed against her lips, adding an equally quiet, “Please.” Her eyes still closed and her hand now resting on his chest, Olivia took a deep breath. “Why George? Why do you want me to stay?” She could feel his fingertips gliding over her jaw and the soft curve of her lips until they came to rest on her cheek. “Because I love you.”


	17. Thunder & Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thankfully inspired by a prompt once again...

For a split second the entire room was brightly lit up as the lightning bolts drew their pattern across the dark night sky. Her teacup resting between her hands, Olivia was unaware of it and when it was followed by an incredibly loud crack of thunder, she jumped and the steaming hot liquid from her teacup emptied itself over her legs, making her cry out in pain. “Olivia? What happened? Are you alright?” A worried look etched onto his face, Tom came running down the hallway and, only hearing her whimper in her room, he didn’t wait to knock but burst in straightaway. “Oh damn, what happened?,” he mumbled, taking in the stained bedsheets and the tears running down her face. “Come here, let me take that.” Gently, he took the half-empty teacup out of her hands and placed it on the bedside table. “I got scared by the thunder,” she whispered, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying further. Her naked thighs were scalded and red and she internally chastised herself for being so careless and stupid.

“Hold on to me,” Tom mumbled before he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, her hands slung around his neck. Pressing a tender kiss onto her forehead, he sat her down onto the cold toilet seat before picking up a washcloth. Keeping an eye on her, he soaked it with cold water ere kneeling down in front of her. “This will be cold now, darling, okay?,” he warned her quietly and took one of her hands to feel it for herself. As carefully as possible, he placed it on her scalded thighs and she hissed with pain. “I’m so sorry.” She shook her head to dismiss his apology. “Don’t be. You’re helping me. Thank you, Tom!,” Olivia breathed, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, one which, as Tom realised with a smile, belonged to him once.

 

Slowly, he got up and patted Leo’s head while the dog sat dutifully by Olivia’s side. “Okay, you stay here for a moment, I’ll just change your bedsheets, okay? And afterwards we’ll cuddle up on the sofa and listen to the storm together,” he smiled, glad when she returned it with a nod. “Okay. Thank you.” It was a mere whisper but her heard her well enough. After one last kiss on the top of her head, he left the bathroom to change the sheets. Throwing them into the laundry basket, he went downstairs to fetch two mugs of hot chocolate and their copy of Lady and the Tramp, Olivia’s favourite film. Back upstairs, he quickly tidied up his bedroom a little and got her duvet and pillows before he returned to her in the bathroom.

“How does it feel now?,” he inquired quietly and she turned her head towards him. “A little better.” “Aw, that’s good,” Tom smiled and stepped closer. “Is your jumper wet as well?,” he wondered now after not having thought about it before. Olivia nodded shyly, still embarrassed about her mishap while her fingers played with the wet hem. “Come on, let’s get you changed then.” Picking her up once again, he chuckled lightly. “Stop making fun of me, Tom,” Olivia mumbled, a grin spreading on her face. “Make me,” he laughed and she poked him gently in the chest before she rested her head against his shoulder. “What would I do without you?,” the young woman mumbled and he looked at her. “You would do everything on your own like the independent, strong woman that you are, Olivia,” he breathed and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as they both knew this wasn’t exactly true.

 

“This isn’t my room.” She knew how many steps it took them from the bathroom to her room and given the distance they had walked they must have ended up in Tom’s bedroom instead. “Well observed,” Tom chuckled, setting her down onto his bed. “Welcome to Fort Pillow, your residence for today. We provide you with an extraordinary amount of pillows, blankets and duvets as well as a very good looking and charming young gentleman to cuddle with who also happens to be fantastic at making hot chocolate,” he exclaimed in the poshest accent he could muster and she laughed. “Oh, and not to forget, we also happen to show Lady and the Tramp today. What a coincidence,” he added with a smirk, pulling one of his sweaters out of his wardrobe ere he sat down next to her.

“Here, something dry to put on,” Tom mumbled, handing her the piece of clothing. Biting her lip, she turned towards him, thanking him quietly. She could feel him shift on the mattress as he turned away so she could change even though there was no need for him to do that. Quickly, she took of the wet jumper and put on the dry one. It smelled of Tom and for a second she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent.

Outside the storm was still raging, lighting up the London sky before thunderclaps rolled over the city. Inside, however, she now felt safe and protected, and, carefully, she placed her hand on Tom’s back to tell him he could turn around again. With a loving smile he threw the wet jumper off the bed and cuddled up next to her, making sure her cold wash cloths were still in place. “Ready?,” he whispered, and she nodded, leaning onto him as the film started to roll.

 

“Everything okay?,” he whispered after a while, looking down at her as she lay cuddled up to him, her back to his chest with her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips. “Yes, everything’s perfect,” she nodded. She had had doubts over the past few days after George had made her choose on that cold December morning. He made her choose between him and Tom and she chose her best friend over her boyfriend without a moment’s hesitation. For a few days after, though, while Tom’s was away shooting for his newest film in the English countryside, she wondered if she really had made the right decision. But now, with him by her side, newly single after his painful split from Susannah a few weeks back, she was pretty sure it was the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha saying Team Tom? ;)


	18. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

A beaming smile on her lips, Olivia opened the patio door. Snowflakes came flying towards her, melting on her hair and skin. “Off you go then,” she mumbled with a grin and Leo, so far patiently sitting by her feet, darted off into the garden, barking at the falling snow ere he dropped right into it, letting out a satisfied huff. “That’ll keep you warmer,” Tom smiled as he wrapped a scarf around her neck and she chuckled. “Thank you, Mummy.”

Tutting at her, he walked outside to chase Leo around the garden, the golden Labrador barking in delight although he was a bit slower by now, his age gradually taking its toll. Olivia listened to her companion’s bark and his paws crunching in the snow while Tom cheered him on. It was early in the morning, the air smelled fresh and of snow, a smell she couldn’t quite describe but which loved nonetheless.

It had been 10 years ago exactly a few days back. Ten years of darkness, ten years without colour, without sunshine or secret glances. Sometimes it felt like so many years more; sometimes like only a few days. But truth be told, it didn’t matter. She had a job, a loving family, new friends. She had Leo and Tom and she was alive. To Olivia, that’s all that truly mattered.

Leaning onto the wooden doorframe, she smiled as she heard Tom’s footsteps in the snow slowly coming closer. “You know, it’s so tempting to just take a snow ball and shove it down the back of your jumper,” he grinned mischievously as he came to a halt right in front of her. “Maybe, but you would never do that,” Olivia replied with an innocent smile, biting her bottom lip. She could feel him standing close, shielding her from the cold wind with his tall and slender frame. “You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

His clear blue eyes rested on her; on her cheeks, slightly rosy from the cold; on her sparkling brown eyes, mesmerising him every time he looked at them even though he knew they were of no use for her anymore; on her kissable red lips, shimmering faintly with a sheen of lip balm. With a beating heart, he lifted his hand, gently wiping a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. “Thanks,” Olivia whispered, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. “Not at all,” came his quiet reply ere he took his hand away, hesitantly.

 

“Are we making biscuits today?,” she asked quietly, well aware of his eyes on her, and he nodded. “Yep. And we’re going to listen to Christmas music all day long - you will probably have to endure my singing as well - and I also bought some mulled wine for later.” His voice was laced with excitement and she laughed quietly. “That sounds perfect. Although I’ll have to go steady on the mulled wine. My balance is off anyway,” Olivia chuckled and Tom joined in. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. And if need be, we’ll just sleep on the sofa. Wouldn’t be the first time, eh?” “No. No it wouldn’t.”

***

“Alright, my dear. Let’s start with...” She could hear him fumbling with his ipod and shortly after _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ could be heard from the speakers. “...that,” Tom exclaimed, a proud smile on his face as he stepped behind Olivia and fastened the bow of her red apron behind her back. “What shall we make first? Gingerbread Men or Mince Pies?,” he asked, his hands on the countertop on either side of her while he gently swayed from side to side, adapting to the slow rhythm of the song. “No wait, don’t answer that. Before we start baking, we do something else.” “And what is that?,” Olivia grinned, turning her head a little before she was turned around completely by Tom’s hands on her waist. “We dance,” Tom whispered into her ear, one of his hands gliding to her lower back, the other taking her hand and pressing it against his heart.

He loved the way she blushed, the pale shade of pink spreading over her cheeks before she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the rhythm of the music vibrating through his body.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight…” His voice was quiet and soft and in that moment it was only him and her. All thoughts of George and Susannah, of failed relationships and abused trust, were forgotten. She smiled against his shirt, breathing in the scent of him that had become so familiar over the years, her left hand resting on his shoulder, strong and firm under the fabric and her touch. The stubble of his beard brushed gently along her forehead and she could just about resist the urge to let her hand run through his hair, through his gorgeous soft locks.

He chuckled quietly as the next song echoing through the kitchen was _Jingle Bells_. Holding onto her, Tom danced a little faster and even turned around with her, never letting go and instead keeping her safely on her feet. Her hand still resting on his shoulder, she giggled happily, feeling safe in his embrace as he danced around the room with her. Meanwhile, Leo let out an approving bark before he returned to his favourite spot in front of the fireplace, leaving them behind.

Tom relished the sound of her laughing. He had felt rather bad for leaving her alone after her split from George but shooting Henry V required him to leave the house early and not come back before the middle of the night. He knew she could cope with being alone but still he wanted to be with her just as she had been there for him when he and Susannah had ended their relationship a short while ago. Seeing Olivia now, happy and glowing and so full of life warmed his heart and he wished it would never change. Deep down he knew he was the one to make her happy. But deep down he also knew it was too soon. For both of them.

***

“Gentle, my dear, gentle,” Tom whispered into her ear, a wide grin on his face. His hands rested on hers on either handle of the rolling pin and together they rolled out the dough on the smooth worktop. “I am being gentle,” Olivia defended herself, laughing, but Tom simply shook his head. “No you aren’t,” he grinned, adding, “here, let me.” He lifted her hands off the wooden rolling pin and placed them on his instead while he took control. Slowly, he smoothed out the dough, her hands resting on his the entire time, following his every move as his chest brushed against her back continuously. He could smell the vanilla and honey scent of her shampoo and the flowery perfume she always wore, a present from her older sister Adelaide. Her hands were warm and soft and he knew her fingers fit perfectly in between his.

He forced himself to focus on their baking and placed the rolling pin on the side after a while. “There we go. Now we take the biscuit-cutter and make some lovely, little Gingerbread Men,” Tom mumbled against her hair, placing the small metal form into her hands, guiding her to the exact spot. They worked in silence for a few minutes until all the dough was used up and their biscuits were ready to be baked. “Careful, Olly,” he smiled at her before he opened the oven door and shoved them in, setting the timer.

 

“What is it?,” Olivia asked shyly as she heard him chuckle. He took a few steps towards her and said, “You’ve got some flour on your cheek. Right there.” Gently, he cupped her face with his palm, his thumb brushing away the white powder on her cheek. “Well, I didn’t put it there,” the young woman laughed quietly and Tom let out a sound of disagreement. “Yeah right. Are you telling me, I did it?” He pretended to sound seriously offended but she could hear the smile in his voice, trying to break through to the surface. “Yep. That’s exactly what I am trying to say,” Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Innocent until proven guilty,” Tom simply replied with a wide grin ere he pressed a tender kiss onto her cheek. “Don’t try to bribe me, Tom Hiddleston. I can resist and I will.” For a moment he looked at her, biting his bottom lip with a smile. “We’ll see about that Ms York. We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what's your favourite christmas song to dance along to? ;)


	19. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one shot taking place before Buscot Park :)

Slowly, she stroked along Leo’s fur, his body heaving with every breath he took, his heart beating to a steady rhythm inside his chest. He wasn’t bothered by the noise around him, by the excited voices of the women, and the shuffling of feet and fabric. Everybody was excited on that very special day.

A little self-consciously, she straightened out the fabric of her coral dress, soft under her touch. “Don’t worry, you look gorgeous, little sister,” Adelaide mumbled into her ear, audibly smiling, ere she pressed a kiss onto Olivia’s temple. “What about her. How does she look?” Feeling the sofa cushion dip under her sister’s weight, Olivia turned towards her, awaiting a response from the older one. “Would you like me to describe it for you? Or do you want to go look yourself?” Olly hesitated for a moment. “I think I better leave her alone for the moment. There are enough people bustling around her right now,” she mumbled, an insecure smile on her lips. Instead of Adelaide, though, it was Penelope who spoke next.

“I’ve always got time for you, Olly,” she smiled. “Come here. Tell me what you think,” the younger added in a whisper, taking her sister’s hand. Carefully, Olivia got up, her hands now gliding up Penelope’s arms. A smile spread on her lips as her fingertips touched the lace detailing on her younger sister’s shoulders, the soft fabric hugging her curves, her waist and hips. “Penelope, you...you look gorgeous,” she whispered, tears of pride welling up in her eyes.”Thank you,” the younger breathed, her voice breaking slightly ere they hugged, holding each other close.

“I am so happy for you, little sister. So, so happy!” Stretching out her hand to the oldest of them to pull her into the embrace as well, Penelope pressed a kiss onto Olivia’s and Adelaide’s cheeks. “And I am so glad to have you both by my side on this special day. It means the world to me!”

***

“So, how does it feel to have your younger sister married off now?” Olivia chuckled quietly at Tom’s question, literally hearing his cheeky grin. “Doesn’t feel any different than before to be honest,” she smiled, taking a small sip of her wine and he sighed with pretended disappointment.

“You look absolutely stunning by the way.” A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as she heard him whisper those words into her ear while he took the seat next to her. A shy thank you left her lips as she dropped her gaze, blushing. Tom’s eyes rested lovingly on her before he took her free hand carefully in his. “So, given that you are the most beautiful woman here - the bride excluded of course - would you do me the honour of joining me for the next dance?”

A little nervously, Olivia placed her glass back on the table, relishing the feeling of his thumb gliding over her skin. It wasn’t an extraordinarily big wedding but she still knew there were many people there she didn’t know and the last thing she wanted to do at her younger sister’s wedding was to embarrass herself by falling over her own or Tom’s feet. “Um, I don’t know...maybe you should rather dance with someone else,” she mumbled. Tom sighed with a smile. He didn’t want to force her so he got up again slowly. “Well, think about it. Maybe I’ll have a dance with your sisters and my mum first and then I’ll be back and maybe you’ve changed your mind till then.” She nodded, flexing her fingers as his hand slipped out of hers before his quiet footsteps on the grass moved away from where she sat.

“You know, Olly, I love you. I really do and you are great and clever and beautiful. But sometimes...sometimes you’re a little dull.” With a sigh, Adelaide sat down in Tom’s previous seat and grabbed her sister’s wine glass to empty it. “Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Olivia sat up a little straighter at her sister’s accusation and turned towards her. Leo, sensing her outrage, sat up immediately and watched them both attentively. “That is supposed to mean, dear sister, that the one man, who is absolutely besotted with you and whose eyes have never left you for more than 1 minute today, has just asked you to dance and you declined because you fear you might trip over your own feet. Seriously, I think that’s a bit stupid of you. Wouldn’t you agree?” An amused smile on her face, Adelaide placed the empty wine glass back on the table, grabbing two new ones from a waiter soon after. “Don’t be silly, Addy. He’s not ‘besotted’ with me. We’re friends, nothing more, nothing less,” Olivia replied, defensive and a little sad.

“Doesn’t it get boring, you telling yourself that day and night? How long are you going to continue to pretend that you don’t love him?” For a moment, Olivia opened her mouth to reply but couldn’t think of anything to say wherefore she closed it again and turned her head away. “Olly,...I’m not saying this to hurt you but I know you. I know how much he means to you, how much he’s always meant to you. You were hurt when he found Susannah, I know that, too, but remember...he’s never left your side. He’s stayed with you all those years. Wake up, Olivia, and allow yourself to be happy before it is too late.” With that, Adelaide got up, leaving her sister behind once more, lost in thought and still filled with doubts.

 

Tom’s and Penelope’s laughter echoed through the open tent covering the dancefloor as he twirled her around, her white dress standing out amongst the colourful gowns of the other guests and the elegant, black tuxedos of the men. With all those people around, all the other guests complimenting the newlyweds on her dress, the location, the decorations, Olivia never felt more alone after the conversation with Adelaide. Picking up Leo’s harness, she got up carefully and walked away. Away from the noise, away from the guests, away from the laughter and the music. She needed to be alone, if just for a little while.

With careful steps, Leo led her away from the festivities and around the old but renovated farmhouse to the barn. The sun was shining brightly from the sky, warming her skin, and the smell of hay filled the air around her. Olivia extended her hand as Leo stopped, smiling a little as she touched the big hayballs in front of her, stacked up like a pyramid, providing her with a seat. “Thank you, Leo,” she whispered and sat down, pressing a kiss onto his furry head which he responded to with a quick lick of her cheek.

Closing her eyes, Olivia listened. She listened to the birds singing all around her, to the quiet buzzing of bees and other insects. She listened to Leo’s heavy breathing, knowing that he got older and older and she should consider looking for a successor for him in the not-too-distant future. She listened to the music, faintly echoing from the other side of the house, and she listened to her heart beating with a regular yet slightly quicker than normal tattoo against her ribcage. Adelaide’s words resounded in her head and Olivia wondered how much of it was true. Did he really look at her all the time? Did he really like her as more than just a friend? She sighed in frustration, wishing then more than ever that she could simply open her eyes and look at him, look into his eyes to search for answers to all her questions there instead of in the convolutions of her own brain.

 

Footsteps made her open her eyes, even though she couldn’t see; a reflex she had never gotten rid of. “Who is there?,” she asked quietly, knowing that it must be someone familiar to them both as Leo did not stir next to her. “It’s me. Tom,” came the quiet reply and she shifted around a little uncomfortably, was he the one she was kind of running away from. The hay rustled under his shoes as he walked towards her and Olivia fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously.

“Do you mind if I keep you company? Or do you want to be on your own?,” Tom asked as he stopped in front of her, aware of her strange behaviour towards him. After a moment’s hesitation, she shook her head. “No, it’s okay, you can stay.” Shoving his hands into the trousers of his trousers, Tom looked at her. She looked so young all of a sudden, so fragile, and insecure, and he wondered why. “Did I do something, Olivia? Did I say something wrong? If I did then I apologise unreservedly. But please don’t shut me out.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper and it sent goosebumps over her skin.

“No, you didn’t Tom. I did but don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” she replied, quietly, ere standing up, Leo following suit. He simply whispered an “Okay.” in response as he stepped aside to let her pass. The skirt of her dress was swaying with every step and apart from the loyal guide-dog by her side one wouldn’t know that she couldn’t see, were her steps so full of confidence and determination. What Tom did not see, however, were the silent tears running down her cheek at that very moment. “Falling out of love, how difficult can it be?,” she whispered to herself as the music grew louder and louder with every step she took.

_If only she knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? ;)


	20. Buscot Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposting this as it is the next step in the story...it was originally meant as a single one shot but at some point Second Chances evolved from it and to make things complete, I wanted to add it to the storyline here...consider it "Part Nineteen and a Half" ;)

__

_When something bad happens to you, something that changes your life forever, you have two choices._

_You can be angry, you can feel betrayed and cheated on by whoever was responsible for this. You can lock yourself up in your home, you can chase the ones you love and those that love you out of your life, make them angry, make them sad._

_Or you can be thankful that, despite everything that has happened, you are still alive. Maybe things have changed, maybe you have changed, and maybe there are some things you are not able to do anymore. But you are breathing. You are alive._

_I chose the latter._

_Maybe because I am one of the ‘lucky ones’._

_I might have lost my eyesight now but for the first 21 years of my life I was able to see. I know what a tree looks like and an orange and a chair. I have often looked into the blue eyes of my mum or made jokes about the greying hair of my dad._

_And I am simply in love with life._

***

“Where are we going?,” I mumble with a smile on my face while my best mate Tom leads me along a gravelled path. The little stones are crunching underneath our feet and I can smell freshly cut grass and the earthy, musky scent of his cologne.

It’s a warm day and I can feel the sun on my face and arms. I am glad I chose a flowing maxi dress this morning, made of a smooth, soft fabric, which reaches all the way down to my ankles.

Tom next to me chuckles lightly.

“Don’t be so impatient. You’ll know soon enough,” he grins, his left hand still at the small of my back while the long, slender fingers of his right hand are intertwined with mine.

“You’re cruel,” I sigh theatrically before I have to grin myself. I know he’s got this huge, beaming smile on his face right now where you can see his white teeth and where he always closes his eyes a little.

I love his face when he laughs. The little crinkles next to his eyes and those at the top of his nose are so wonderful to touch because they are proof that it’s a real, full-on smile not just one of those ‘I smile because I have to’ smiles. They make him beautiful.

“I know but you still love me,” he whispers against my cheek, his minty breath heating up my skin even more than the sun already did, making me blush.

“Arrogant sod,” I reply and again he chuckles, the sound of it reminding me of a clear, bubbling mountain brook.

We walk on in silence while the world around us is pulsating with life. I can hear children laughing and water splashing. I can hear birds singing and people shouting with joy.

“Hmm, something smells good,” I smile after a while.

“It does indeed.” His voice, smooth and velvety, sends goosebumps along my skin and its rumbling sound emanating from his chest reaches all the way down to his fingertips lingering on my back.

I turn towards him as we stop, my bare shoulder touching the crisp, soft fabric of his shirt smelling of washing powder.

I know that I am dependent on him and he knows it, too. I can’t see where we are or who else might be there. I can’t see whether there is a stone I could trip over or a pond I can fall into.

I am blind and today he is my pair of eyes.

Normally it’s Leo, my Labrador and guide-dog but here and now my trust lies with Tom and Tom only.

His hand at the small of my back shifts a little and he places it gently on my waist, while the other still holds on to my right hand.

I can hear something or somebody shuffling next to us and I turn my face towards Tom, hoping he might tell me what’s going on.

“Don’t worry, that was just a squirrel,” he reassures me before he adds, “There are quite a few steps now, okay? But don’t worry, I’ve got you.” I nod with a smile and together we take another few steps forward, the soft squeeze of his hand informing me about the first step ahead.

It’s a slow descent but he is ever so patient with me. I am very grateful for that and I would never take this for granted. I know that it can be annoying to others when they have to wait for me, look after me, help me.

I can’t run down stairs or around the garden. I can’t stroll along unknown paths without a care in the world. I have to take things a little slower, with more care and precaution.

That’s why I have Leo.

And Tom.

“We’re not alone, right?,” I mumble as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I can hear people murmuring in the distance, their feet shuffling across the grass accompanied by the gentle splashing of water.

“No, we are not,” he confirms and again I can hear the smile in his voice.

“But I’ll let everyone introduce themselves,” Tom adds and he gently leads me closer to the noise.

By the time everyone has said hello to me, tears are running down my cheeks. No tears of sadness, though, but tears of joy.

All of my closest friends are here, my parents, my siblings, my cousins, aunts, and uncles, my fellow students and colleagues. Everybody I care about and I am so blessed that they care about me on this special day.

I laugh as I feel something wet touch my hand before I sink slowly down on my knees.

“Hey Leo,” I mumble and let my hand run through his soft, silky fur. I can feel his heartbeat underneath my hand and his body heaving with every breath he takes while he buries his face in the crook of my neck.

“Of course you wouldn’t miss the celebration, buddy!”

I ruffle through his fur again before Tom helps me back onto my feet, his hand taking its place on the small of my back again.

Smiling, I bite my lip as I can feel something warm and cosy around my shoulders. We have spent all day here at Buscot Park, eating and talking, and as the sun is slowly vanishing to visit the other side of the earth, it starts to be a bit chilly on this summer evening.

“Thank you,” I whisper and he simply presses his thin, soft lips to my temple in reply. Leo is sleeping on the blanket next to my legs, letting out huffs of air every now and then while he probably dreams of chasing a squirrel or a bird.

Soft jazz music is playing around us and even though I can’t see the beauty of my surroundings, I can feel and hear it. I can hear the laughter of my dearest friends, feel their hands brush my shoulders as they walk by.

“Would you dance with me?,” my best friend whispers into my ear, his goatee tickling my skin, as the first sounds of Ella Fitzgerald’s and Louis Armstrong’s Dream A Little Dream Of Me fill the air. I nod a little shyly and he helps me up before gently pulling me closer to himself.

One arm is slung around my waist, his other hand intertwined with mine and pressed against his chest.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, “I love you”_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Happy, I close my eyes and listen to Tom quietly humming along. I relish the warmth that emanates from his body, which, combined with the gentle beating of his heart, and the soft vibrations caused by his vocal chords, makes me feel at ease. It makes me feel at home.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me_

_While I’m alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

We both chuckle lightly, as we feel Leo prowling around our legs. My lovely, four-legged companion always makes sure that I am okay, sensing immediately when something is not quite right or I am not quite comfortable. This time he seems content though and I can hear him sighing heavily as he lies back down, unimpressed by the people lingering around him.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

“Thank you for this wonderful evening, Tom. That is probably the best birthday I ever had,” I whisper, my cheek leaning against his, the soft stubble of his beard rubbing gently against my skin.

“I am glad that you enjoyed it,” he replies just as quietly. “I would do everything for you, you know that.”

Again I nod. He has been by my side ever since I can remember and he is one of the few who did not leave me when my life changed oh so drastically eleven years ago. I am a very lucky girl.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams, whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

I exhale slowly and quietly as the song comes to an end. I hoped it would go on forever so I don’t have to leave Tom’s arms but of course all good things come to an end.

Still, I can feel his arm round me while his other hand lets go of mine carefully, coming to rest on my cheek, lifting my head ever so slightly.

His heartbeat under my hand is faster than just a few moments ago and I can feel his breath upon my lips. I would love to see his eyes right now. What colour would I see? A clear, crisp blue or a warm, soft green? Or maybe a mix of both?

Slowly, his thumb glides over the curve of my bottom lip, making my heart stop for a second before its thumping against my ribs again. Burying my fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt, I feel the urgent need to hold onto him, hold him close to me just in case my knees give way.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?,” he whispers against my cheek and I close my eyes as I can feel tears pooling in them. “Because you are. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And you are not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. I admire your strength and your compassion and your infinite love of life…”

“Tom, please…,” I am gently interrupted by his fingertip on my lips.

“No, please let me finish,” he breathes and hesitates for a moment before he goes on.

“You are my inspiration whenever I feel like giving up, whenever I doubt myself or my abilities. Whenever you’re around me, I feel better, I feel stronger and I just…I love you….I can’t believe it has taken me so many years to tell you this but I do. I love you..from the bottom of my heart.”

I can feel the first salty drop of water run down my cheek at his confession. Oh how often I have wished for him to say that, always too scared to confess my love to him. Scared that he might run away and leave me behind if I told him how I felt. But here he is, fulfilling all my hopes and dreams in the blink of an eye and it seems way too good to be true.

I open my lips in an attempt to reply to his words, which are like the whipped cream on top of this already fantastic birthday cake, but no words are coming out. Instead, I sniffle quietly before I bury my face in his shirt.

Soothingly, he strokes along my back while burying his other hand softly in my thick curly hair at the nape of my neck.

“Sorry, I..I just didn’t think this day could get any better,” I mumble, embarrassed and still crying tears of joy and happiness.

Slowly, I raise a hand to his face and stroke gently along his temple to the corner of his eye, feeling the little wrinkles underneath my fingertips as he smiles widely, causing me to return this smile ever so gladly. I let my fingertips run further down, along his cheek, his nose, his jawline, his lips.

I want to ‘see’ every little inch of his face with my hands. I want to remember this moment forever, burn it into my mind until the day I leave this world.

I smile as he presses a soft kiss onto my fingertip, gently and lovingly, whispering another “I love you!” against the tender skin.

“I love you, too,” I breathe before his lips finally meet mine under the starry night sky at Buscot Park.

_What a wonderful birthday indeed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it what you expected? worse? better? let me know, I always love to hear from you all :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


	21. interlude

So, we're obviously getting closer to the end and there are now only a few parts left to write (if I stick to the 30 Day OTP Challenge). As I've received such amazing and wonderful and heartwarming messages on here, I thought I'd ask you if there's anything in particular you'd like to see them do. These are the challenges that are (theoretically) still coming:

day 20 - dancing  
day 21 - cooking/baking  
day 22 - in battle/side by side  
day 23 - arguing  
day 24 - making up afterwards  
day 25 - gazing into each others’ eyes  
day 26 - getting married  
day 27 - on one of their birthdays  
day 28 - doing sth ridiculous  
day 29 - doing sth sweet  
day 30 - doing sth hot

Now, day 25 has to be changed obviously, unless I'd do a flashback but I'd rather stay in their present now that they finally managed to talk to each other. Day 21 and 27 might also be replaced by something else as we already had something similar but I thought I'd see what you think. If you've got preferences or ideas for any of these, feel free to leave a comment below or sent me a message on tumblr (http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com) or send me an e-mail (littlemissselfmade@gmail.com).

I look forward to your ideas/requests :)


	22. Mother

The next morning Olivia was not woken up by the gentle touch and loving kisses of her boyfriend but instead by her faithful four-legged companion whose head came to rest on her chest with a loud huff. The sun was shining brightly from the cloudless blue sky and a few sunbeams tickled her nose. “Ugh, Leo...I don’t want to get up yet,” Olivia mumbled, turning to her other side. The Labrador, used to her unwillingness to leave the bed in the morning, simply walked over to the other side, jumped up onto the mattress, and started licking her face. “That’s not the kind of kiss I had hoped to be greeted with this morning but thanks buddy,” Olivia laughed quietly, ruffling his fur, ere he plopped down onto the bed next to her. “Would you mind if I joined you?,” came Tom’s quiet voice from the door soon after and she smiled against Leo’s fur. “Not at all.”

Covering the few metres between them with a few quick steps, Tom carefully slipped under the duvet behind her and breathed a kiss into his girlfriend’s neck. Yesterday’s events, their words, had not yet quite sunken in with the both of them and despite knowing each other for so many years, they couldn’t get rid of the initial shyness and insecurities as a couple yet.

 

Turning around in his arms, Olivia breathed in his familiar scent, one that had become the scent of home for her. Where he was, was home and even more so after the previous day. “Good morning,” he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. Slowly, he let his hand roam over her back, all the way up her spine until it found the nape of her neck where he buried it in her long, brown locks. “Good morning,” she replied just as quietly, barely suppressing a content sigh at his caresses. A trail of goosebumps formed on her skin as his lips ghosted over hers, making all those hopes and dreams she had had over the years appear closer than ever before.

A little shy himself, Tom let his fingertips glide slowly over her cheeks and her lips. His heart was beating wildly in his chest at the feel of her skin under his touch. He was nervous, now that the distraction, the music, the friends, were gone and it was just him and her...and Leo. As if he sensed their shyness, the dog stretched in bed, pushing Olivia just that little bit closer to Tom, covering the remaining millimetres between them until their lips met at last.

It was a gentle and chaste kiss while she snaked her arms around his waist, his skin hot under her fingertips. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest and, quite sure that her heart beat just as fast, Olivia smiled against his lips. It was Tom who broke the kiss first, filling his lungs with air after his breath had literally been taken away by the beautiful woman in his arms. Holding her close, he let his eyes roam over her, her brown hair shimmering golden in the sunlight falling into the room through a gap in the curtains. Slowly, his fingers glided through her long hair, causing a quiet sigh of contentment to leave her parted lips. Her eyes still closed and her cheeks a little flushed, she relished his caresses, his touch, his proximity after all these years of waiting.

“Do we need to be anywhere today?,” Olivia whispered after a while, hoping the answer would be no. “I don’t think so,” Tom smiled, kissing her nose and she laughed quietly ere burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Good, because I am not going to move anymore today,” she mumbled against his skin, breathing a kiss onto the tender tissue of his neck. “I see we’re agreed on that,” Tom mumbled, relishing the feeling of having her close to him on this serene summer morning.

 

It was the doorbell that finally forced them to leave the bed in the end and, clad only in a pair of shorts, Tom walked downstairs to check the door. “Tom, hello my love. Is Olivia home? We hoped she is, we wanted to pop by to wish her a happy belated birthday given that we weren’t able to come yesterday.” A little embarrassed, the actor ruffled through his curls. “Mum, Emma, hey...what a surprise. Um, yeah, Olly’s home. Come in, I’ll go and get her,” he replied, stepping aside. Carrying a couple of presents, his mother and sister followed his invitation and walked straight into the living room, making themselves at home without a care in the world.

While Leo shuffled downstairs to greet the guests, Tom ran in the opposite direction, bursting into Olivia’s room not long after. “My mum and my sister are here,” he mumbled, standing a little forlorn in the middle of her bedroom. Not at all prepared for visitors, the young woman sat up in bed, burying her face in her hands. “Oh god, I bet I look horrible,” she mumbled with a quiet sigh before freeing her legs from the duvet. “You look gorgeous, honey,” Tom smiled, his relatives downstairs momentarily forgotten as he stepped towards her to pull her into a gentle embrace.

“You only say that to keep me calm,” she breathed against his skin, pressing a tender kiss onto his collarbone. “No, I say it because I mean it.” A blush crept up her cheeks at Tom’s words and, though her heartbeat increased immediately again, she also felt calmer and safer than all those weeks and months before. Hesitantly extricating herself from his embrace, she walked towards her wardrobe.

“Could you help me pick a dress? I want to look good for your mum,” she whispered with a shy smile and he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What about the white flower lace dress? I love that one on you,” he suggested quietly, breathing a kiss behind her ear and she nodded wherefore he carefully pulled it off the hanger. “I’ll get changed myself and then I’ll come and get you, okay?,” Tom mumbled, turning her around in his embrace. “Don’t be too long,” Olivia smiled, pulling him down for a kiss, her hands on his cheeks.

***

“Olivia! Darling, you look gorgeous. Happy belated birthday, my dear. I’m so sorry we couldn’t be there yesterday. But I hope you had a great time,” Diana smiled, stepping towards her, what she thought, son’s best friend to pull her in for a hug. “Thank you so much, Diana. And don’t worry about it, Tom told me about the event you went to. It sounded really interesting actually,” Olivia smiled in return, hugging her back before she was released and pulled into another embrace by Tom’s younger sister.

Presents were handed over soon after and while Olivia opened them one by one, Tom prepared tea for all of them, ever the dutiful son. “Thank you so much, this is lovely,” the young woman smiled, her hands gliding over the soft fabric of the thin shawl she had been given by the women. “It’s a pastel coral. I thought that would go well with the dress you are wearing now, actually,” Emma smiled, sitting next to her on the sofa. “I love it, thank you,” Olivia repeated before she hugged both Tom’s sister and his mother while he returned with four cups of tea.

Taking his seat next to Olivia, he hesitated for a moment before he gently took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers under the watchful eyes of his mum and sister. Emma simply raised her eyebrows with a knowing smile while Diana was a bit more straightforward. “No?! Don’t tell me you two have finally managed to realise what everybody around you knew for years?,” she asked with a grin and both Tom and Olivia blushed at her very true question. “I guess we do,” he mumbled shyly, looking lovingly at his girlfriend whose head was bowed and whose cheeks were flushed. Squeezing her hand encouragingly, he pressed a kiss onto her temple much to the enjoyment of his mother who seemed to burst with happiness at seeing them united at last. “I am so happy for you, I really am,” Diana smiled, patting her son’s cheek in a motherly gesture, causing him to blush properly now. “Thanks Mum,” Tom breathed and Olivia repeated his thanks, relieved to have the blessing of his mother and sister.

***

It was late afternoon when Diana and Emma left them but before they went, the older woman pulled her son aside to have a word with him in private. “I really hope you’re being serious, Tom. Olivia is a wonderful, young woman and I don’t want you playing around with her feelings, you hear me?” Feeling like a little boy once more under his mother’s stern glance, Tom nodded, his hands buried in the pockets of his shorts. “I am entirely serious, Mum. I love her. I really do love her,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Saying it out loud, not least in front of his mother, made it real, made it somehow even more true than the words they had uttered the previous night. He loved her and he had no idea why it had taken him so long to finally realise it. “And I am pretty sure she loves you, too,” Diana breathed, kissing him softly on the cheek before they all said their goodbyes and Tom and Olivia were left alone once again. “So, did I pass the girlfriend-test?,” she smiled, biting her lip nervously as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I am quite confident that you passed that test years ago, my love,” Tom whispered in return, his lips finding hers once more.


	23. This is the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long!!
> 
> feel free to visit w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com , though, to read some little 3 paragraph prompts I've been writing in the past couple of days :)

_“Mum? It’s 2 am, why are you calling me?”_

_“It’s Olivia, Tom. She’s had an accident.”_

He still remembered the moment all those years ago when his heart missed a couple of beats. He had driven straight down to London from Cambridge that night, not caring about missing classes at all. He wanted to be by Olivia’s side, wanted her to know that he’d always be there for her, no matter what time of day it was or how long it would take him to get to her.

_Quietly, he stepped inside her hospital room, the walls white and sterile, creating a depressing atmosphere. She was lying on her side, facing away from the door and he couldn’t tell whether she was awake or not but he tried to be as quiet as possible nonetheless. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head and her left arm was in a cast. Slowly he walked around her hospital bed and sat down on the chair next to it, contemplating on whether or not to take her hand but ultimately he decided against it so as not to wake her up._

_He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there when she finally opened her eyes. He smiled at her lovingly, wanted her to know that she wasn’t alone but his face fell when she showed no reaction to him being right in front of her. “Hey Olly,” he whispered, his worry growing when she flinched at hearing him speak, almost as if she hadn’t seen him yet at all. “Tom? Is that you?,” the young woman breathed, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. “Yes, it’s me,” he mumbled, gently taking her uninjured hand when she started sobbing quietly. “Darling, hey...I’m here. Everything will be okay, don’t worry.” Tom didn’t know what to do. He didn’t understand and he felt as helpless as ever seeing his best friend lying in that hospital bed, scared and hurt._

_“Nothing will be okay, Tom,” Olivia sobbed after a while, obviously doing her best to calm down a little in order to speak. “Why do you say that, sweetie?” Tom was confused. Sure, she had had an accident but as far as he knew, her boyfriend, who was driving at the time, was left with only a few minor injuries and hers didn’t seem incurable either, at least not at first glance._

He wished they had prepared him for what was to come, wished they had said something, anything, about her injuries before he walked into her room. But they hadn’t and he had had no idea what hit him when she finally revealed the severity of her condition.

_“I can’t see, Tom. I can’t see you, I can’t see what colour the walls are, I can’t see what the flowers look like that my mum left on my bedside table. I simply can’t see a damn thing. And there’s nothing they can do, no magical cure, no magical potion I can drink that will get me my eyesight back. They told me to wait. They told me to sleep and relax and pray that later today or tomorrow or the next day things will be back to normal. But right now I can’t see. And I am so, so very scared.”_

_He looked at her, mouth slightly agape and entirely lost for words. He knew that a “it will be fine, don’t worry” was the last thing she needed to hear. So instead, he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into her palm before guiding her fingers over his face, his eyes, his forehead, and through his hair. He placed her hand on his arms, up his sleeves to his shoulders and his chest, placing his own hand on hers when it rested right over his heart. He wanted her to see him, to let her know what he looked like and if not with her eyes than with her hands._

She had never forgotten that moment and no matter what happened in the future, she never would. Because without knowing it, he had given her so much hope, so much strength by showing her that there are more ways of seeing something than just with your eyes. She could still remember the rhythm of his heartbeat under her fingertips, the softness of his hand placed on hers, the warmth that emanated from his body right into hers.

_“No matter what happens, Olivia, I will be here, right by your side. I don’t care how many times we will stumble or fall. I swear that I will help you back up again so you can walk on.” Tears were streaming down his face now and a few dropped down onto their hands. It hurt him to see her like this. He felt her pain because he knew how much she loved going to museums, how much she loved watching films and plays, how much she loved walking through the world, admiring nature and architecture and art. But he was also determined to make sure she still did no matter how all of this turned out. Whatever it took, whatever was needed from him, he would willingly give without a moment’s hesitation._

For almost 11 years they had been fighting her own personal darkness side by side now and never for once did he regret his decision to remain by her side when so many others found it too much to bear.

 

_It’s been over a week since he entered that particular hospital room for the first time and it didn’t feel any more right having to come back here 8 days later. Some of her minor injuries and scratches looked better while her arm was still in a cast and the bandage around her head was also still there. But what hurt him the most was the empty expression in her eyes, knowing that it would probably remain for quite some time._

_“Hey Olly,” he mumbled with a faint smile when he entered her room, a copy of her favourite book in his hand together with some Christmas biscuits from his mother and a bouquet of flowers from his father. Her face lit up when she heard his voice and his heart skipped a beat before he placed a tender kiss onto her cheek. “Hey Tom,” she breathed with a smile, her fingertips gently gliding over his cheek. “Trying to grow a beard in time for Christmas?,” Olivia chuckled at feeling the soft bristles under her fingers and he laughed quietly while he sat down on the edge of her bed. “Would you approve?” His smile grew when she nodded and blushed a little, automatically averting her eyes though she couldn’t see him anyway. “Well, originally I was just too lazy to shave but I might think about the beard now,” Tom added with a grin, squeezing her hand gently._

_Leaving the book and the box with the biscuits on her lap for a moment, he placed the flowers into a vase ere he picked up the copy of Shakespeare’s “As You Like It” once more. He knew it was her favourite and ever since he visited her first, he had read to her from it to pass the time. He was just about to open the page he had left off at the previous day when a knock on the door attracted their attention. Seconds after her parents and sisters entered the room, followed by her attending physician._

_Not thinking twice, Tom got up to leave the room but Olivia’s mother held him back, silently begging him to stay by her daughter’s side, knowing that Olly needed him now as much as ever. “It’s not good news, is it?,” Olly whispered into the silence of the room and Dr Pathani cleared his throat quietly before he replied, “I am afraid not, Ms York. I am very sorry but the damage done to your occipital lobes seems to be too severe to expect any improvement regarding your vision. Which means that from now on we will focus on supporting you and your family in coping with the changes that are going along with your visual impairment. Later today you will receive a visitor from the Guide Dogs for the Blind Association who will be able to answer some questions you and your family will have. We can also provide psychological help for you if needed. We would like you to stay in hospital for a few more days to further monitor your healing process but you will be able to spend Christmas at home.”_

_A sob broke the silence that followed after the doctor had left them but to Tom’s surprise it didn’t come from Olivia but her mother. “Maman? Viens auprès de moi. Come here,” the young woman in the bed whispered, stretching out her hand and her mother followed her request. Standing on Olivia’s other side, Tom watched the two hug, Isabelle’s shoulders shaking while her daughter consoled her. “Maman, tout va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas. I will be fine, you hear me? I’ve got you and papa and Addy and Penny and Tom. Everything will be okay as long as you are all with me.” “We would never leave you, little sister,” Adelaide added with a smile despite the tears in her eyes and Tom could only whisper a quiet “Never!” before silent tears rolled down his cheeks, causing his voice to break._


	24. Charlie & Sam Pt 1

 

 

“Hello Leo. May we come in? We brought an extra guest today.” Stroking the aging dog’s head, Penelope entered Tom and Olivia’s house after her sister had opened the door for them. She was followed closely by her husband who carried their baby son Charlie, a few weeks old, wrapped in a pale blue blanket. Wagging his tail, the labrador stepped aside to sit down by his owner’s legs even though he desperately wanted to say hello to the tiny human being in James’ arms, as he could already smell that he was new and they hadn’t met before. Greeting were exchanged between the sisters, though, and Olly and James ere Tom could be heard walking down the stairs.

“Hey there, so good to see you,” he smiled widely, pulling his girlfriend’s little sister into a hug. “How are you, Penelope? You look fantastic.” Breathing a friendly kiss onto her cheek, he then moved on to James and their little baby. “Aww, hello little man. You’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw you, eh?” Chuckling quietly, Penelope stepped next to them. “He’s growing way too fast if you ask me. I would love for him to remain that small and lovely and adorable forever. But he’ll be up and about in no time, probably causing as much mischief as his dad.” “You didn’t mind me doing that 10 months ago,” James mumbled with a smirk before carefully handing over his son to Tom, receiving a well-meant punch in the arm from his wife after his comment.

 

“Darling, someone wants to say hello to you,” Tom whispered, holding the baby while he walked over to Olivia, who had remained in the background until then. She smiled insecurely, her hands tightly clasped around her cane. She had visited Penelope and her little family only once since Charlie was born because the little boy made her realise once again that she was blind and she would never know what he looked like. She had felt left out when everybody was marvelling at the baby’s rosy cheeks and his lovely eyes so she had stayed at home the next time her mother and sister had asked her to come along to Penny’s for tea. She didn’t move when Tom stopped in front of her, still holding the baby in his arm while he felt for her hand.

Her initial reaction was to pull it away and Tom hesitated before he gently took it again and placed it on the little boy’s head. He was wearing a hat against the cold outside so Olivia couldn’t feel his hair but instead the woolly piece of fabric covering it. “Relax honey,” Tom breathed, sensing her tension, while guiding her fingertips over Charlie’s cheeks, his lips, down to his chest and arms and hands. Penelope’s and James’ eyes rested on the three of them warily. The young mother knew why Olivia hadn’t been visiting and it made her sad. She wanted to share all this with her family, with every member of it, and she valued Tom’s attempts at bringing her son closer to her older sister. If anyone could help her with this, it was him.

“Would you like to hold him?” Even before Tom had finished the question, she was shaking her head vehemently, pulling her hand back at the same time, placing it once more around the end of her cane. He sighed quietly ere he placed the little boy back in his father’s arms. “We’ll wait in the car, okay?,” Penelope mumbled, sensing that he wanted to talk to Olivia, and Tom nodded in response, waiting to address his girlfriend until he heard the quiet click as the door was being closed.

 

“Would you hand me my coat please?” She spoke quietly and unlike most of the other times she had addressed him, it didn’t sound loving or as if she was talking to her beloved boyfriend. In fact, it sound rather as if they were back at the stage of being merely friends or even less and it hurt him that she had been shutting him out of her thoughts and feelings ever since little Charlie was born a few weeks ago. “No,...no, I won’t. Not before you’ve talked to me, Olly.” “About what?” Her reply came quickly and she didn’t even wait for him to answer before she continued. “What would you like to talk about, Tom? About the way he looks? About the colour of his eyes, of his hair? About how much he looks like his mother or father? Tell me, what exactly would you like to talk about?” She sounded angry and hurt. Most of all, though, she sounded desperate.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tom took a deep breath ere he looked at her again. “Olivia, don’t do that. It’s not our fault that we can see him and you can’t. It’s no-...” “Oh, so it’s my fault? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Her voice growing louder, she took a step back, bumping into the wall behind her. “No, that’s not what I am trying to say and you know that! But you’re mad at me and at your sisters and your parents and everybody else because they can see what colour his eyes are and you can’t. But if there’s one thing you have taught me over the past 11 years then it is that one doesn’t need vision to enjoy life with all of its facets. What happened to that? When did you stop believing in that? Please, tell me because I really want to understand.”

He waited for her reaction, desperate to know what was going through her mind. She had been distant since the boy’s birth, ever since they went to see them in hospital together and he had held the baby and cooed at him, marvelling at his tiny feet and fluffy hair. Ever since he had smiled at her and whispered that he couldn’t wait to hold their own children one day.

 

Silence fell between them and Olivia lowered her gaze. She wondered if he had already guessed the answer by now and she was afraid. Afraid that she might lose him once he knew her reasons why. His steps echoed on the wooden floor as he walked towards her, slowly and carefully. “Please…talk to me,” he begged quietly. Taking a deep breath, Olivia raised her head again. “We need to go. The others are waiting.” Picking up Leo’s harness, she fumbled for her coat on the rack beside the door and once she found it, she left the house without waiting for another reaction from Tom.

The drive to the current home of Olivia’s new guide dog in training was a silent one except for the little gurgling sounds made by Charlie while Penelope sat next to him, watching his every move with loving eyes. Olivia was tense sitting in the passenger seat, her fingers fumbling with the straps of her handbag while her head was turned towards the window and away from Tom. Glancing at her every now and then when they had to stop at a red light, he steered the car through the busy London traffic and out of the city, his thoughts wandering to the woman by his side constantly.

 

It was a grey and dull winter day and the clouds were hanging deep over the countryside, mirroring the atmosphere between them in so many ways. The little farm was located a little south of Reading and the empty, country roads seemed to go on forever when he finally spotted the sign. The gravel crunched underneath the car’s tires and the fir trees beside the road loomed over them, shrouding them from the little light that the grey sky provided.

“There we are,” Tom mumbled, turning off the engine ere he stepped outside and stretched his aching limbs. He was shooting Thor: The Dark World at the moment and the fight sequences left their toll on his body, despite his fitness and strength. “Maybe we should go for a walk while you go and pick up Sam,” James suggested to him quietly and, taking a glance at Olivia, Tom nodded a little sadly. “I’m sorry, guys,” he started off but Penelope shook her head with a faint smile. “Don’t be, Tom. It’s okay, she’ll come round.” Closing the car doors behind them, James and his wife started walking down the little path beside the house, Charlie strapped against his father’s chest, sleeping peacefully.

“Where are they going?,” Olivia inquired, Leo’s harness safely in her hand, while the dog waited patiently next to her. “They are going for a short walk. They thought it best to leave us alone, I suppose,” he mumbled, walking towards the house. He had thought of taking her hand first but didn’t do so in the end. He was hurt by her behaviour, whether that was her intention or not. Just because she was blind didn’t mean that she was the only one who had to be treated carefully. In fact, there was no need to treat her like a raw egg at all. Yes, she couldn’t see but she hadn’t been able to for 11 years now and there was no point in wrapping her in cotton, protecting her from every single thing in the world that might possibly hurt her feelings. She was just as good at hurting other people’s feelings and it was about time she realised that.

 

Hesitating for a moment as he simply walked away from her, Olivia wondered whether she should apologise. She didn’t, though, too proud to admit her mistakes yet. Instead, she followed him to the front door of the house and they both waited for it to be opened after the sharp ringing of the doorbell had interrupted the silence surrounding them, silence that even a little chocolate labrador puppy would not be able to chase away for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still with me and haven't succumbed to Christmas pudding and mulled wine yet ;)


	25. Charlie & Sam Pt 2

 

“Ms York, welcome! Hello Mr Hiddleston! Oh, and you must be Leo!” A huge, friendly smile on her lips, the older women greeted them before she stepped aside to allow them access to her house. It was small yet cosy and the whitewashed walls made it appear larger than it actually was. “Hello Mrs Greene,” Olivia smiled, trying to push the previous events to the back of her mind in order to focus on the task at hand.

With confidence Leo guided her down the hallway and into the living room where another golden Labrador lay on a rug by the fireplace. He got up when the visitors entered the room and after a quiet welcome between the dogs, he went on to sniff Olly’s and Tom’s hands. “That’s Joe, he is my husband’s guide dog,” Mrs Greene informed them and it was only then that Tom saw the elderly man sitting in the armchair by the fire, his back towards the door.

A little wobbly on his legs, Mr Greene got up and Joe was by his side in no time despite the white cane in the older man’s hands. “Hello Mr Greene,” Tom smiled and Olivia greeted him as well. “Ms York, Mr Hiddleston,” he nodded with a gentle smile and his wife went over to him. “I’ll go outside with them first and then we can all have a cuppa,” she suggested and helped him back into his armchair ere beckoning Olly and Tom to follow her.

Despite all the unspoken words between them and the, in his opinion, still outstanding apology from her, Tom gently took Olivia’s hand as they left the house through the back. There was a second little house attached to the main house and quiet yelping could be heard from inside. Once they've entered it, about a dozen young Labradors fell over each other because each wanted to greet the new guests first and Leo eyed them with an almost paternal interest.

“They are still very excited about everything. Not all of them will be usable as guide-dogs obviously but we’ve been working with some of them already and this young man over here is a very promising young dog.” Shutting the others back into their whelping box, she allowed the chocolate Labrador to examine Leo, Olly, and Tom more closely while they did the same.

Slowly, Olivia sank down onto her knees and Tom followed closely, watching her and her new companion as they got to know each other a little better. The little dog sniffed her hand first before he licked it briefly. “Hello you,” she mumbled with a smile, her hand gliding through his soft fur. Leo next to her eyed the little one with interest but the fact that he didn’t interfere made Olivia believe that Leo approved of the new addition to the family. Or at least she hoped he did.

***

It was late when she finally had time to rest. As soon as they had dropped Penelope, James, and Charlie off at home and they had driven home, Olly had kept herself busy with Leo and Sam. The older dog helped her with the pup who had already received basic training but was still eager to play and investigate his surroundings. Running around the house and examining each room had worn him out, though, and he was now sleeping on his new blanket by the sofa, snoring loudly.

Chuckling at the noises from her sleeping puppy, Olivia walked slowly back into the kitchen, Leo loyally by her side as she made herself a cup of tea. Ever since they’d gotten home, Tom had seemingly vanished but she was still too stubborn to go and look for him even though she knew he would go back on location the next morning to stay there for a week at least. Her thoughts went back to this morning’s conversation while she wrapped her hands around the mug, the scent of oranges and ginger wafting past her nose.

Rain was pouring against the windows by now, heavy and thick drops that covered the earth with puddles and mud. Still, Olivia opened the patio door and Leo ran outside ere she followed, umbrella firmly in her hands. She remained standing on the wooden patio for a while, all the time listening to the drumming sound of the raindrops on her shelter so that she didn’t hear the footsteps on the tiles in the kitchen. Leo wagged his tail as Tom stepped into the doorway and he went to lick his hand quickly before he ran back into the rain, playing with his favourite tennis ball.

 

“Are you going to talk to me again before I leave,” he asked quietly, remaining just inside the kitchen to escape the pouring rain. “You mean if I want to apologise for feeling left out? For being sad about never being able to see my nephew or even my own children? Not that I’ll ever have any but theoretically speaking. Or would you like me to apologise for being blind?” Her voice was trembling a little and Tom sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in despair. “Olivia, stop it. Okay, maybe I don’t know what it’s like not to be able to see and, dear God, I am sorry. But do you expect us to treat you like a raw egg from now on? Would you like Penelope to keep Charlie away from you simply because you don’t know what he looks like? What is it you want? Pity? I don’t know what made you change so much but the Olivia I got to know over the past 2 decades, who loved life and those in it and who was always so positive about everything, seems to have vanished and got replaced with a self-pitying, jealous, and grudging woman instead.”

Olivia swallowed, still facing away from Tom, as the first tears ran down her cheeks. He was right, she knew it, though she couldn’t help but feel sorry for herself as well. She wanted to have children so badly. But being blind made this difficult if not impossible for her and he didn’t seem to understand. Finishing her tea, she closed her umbrella, the rain now wetting her hair and face and clothes as she turned back towards the house, the raindrops mixing with her tears. “Olly,...talk to me. Please! What happened? What is it that made the optimist in you disappear?,” Tom whispered, his words almost drowned out by the noise of the rain. “Life, Tom. Life happened. Not mine, though, but everybody else’s,” she replied quietly before pushing past him to go back into the dry and warm but a little less comforting house again.


	26. Middle of Nowhere

The drive down to Surrey seemed to take forever and Olivia nervously fiddled with the strings of her purse as she sat in the back of the taxi driving her down to Farnham were Tom was currently shooting. Her mother had offered to look after Sam for a couple of days before she had helped her daughter pack and book a room in the Four Seasons Hampshire, and now Olly was on her way to surprise Tom hoping that he would forgive her for her utterly stupid behaviour.

“Ma’am, we are here,” the taxi driver said quietly after a while and the car came to a halt, the gravel scrunching underneath the tires. Olivia nodded and opened her door, Leo jumping out ahead of her before she followed suit, paying the driver and accepting her luggage. “Ms York, welcome to the Four Seasons Hampshire. It is a pleasure to have you with us. My name is Mrs Higgins and this is Alexander, he will take care of your luggage and bring it up to your room.” A quiet, male voice mumbled a hello before she could hear her bag being lifted off the ground while Leo remained faithfully by her side. “May I escort you inside, Ms York?” “Yes, of course. Thank you,” the young woman nodded, quite surprised at the excellent service provided as Mrs Higgins placed her hand gently on Olivia’s elbow to guide her to the entrance of the hotel whereas normally people assumed she would simply follow as they walked off.

 

Up in her room, Olivia took a deep breath ere she sat down on the huge and extremely comfortable bed. She had talked to Zachary a few days ago who had then organised for Tom to not be brought to his usual hotel but instead to be dropped off here for the weekend. He’d told him they’d meet here with Chris and some other male cast members for some winding down from shooting and Tom had called her the other day, although not to ask her permission but simply to let her know that he wouldn’t be home.

She was on edge the rest of the afternoon, her ears perking up every time the scrunching of tires could be heard from outside. Zach had told her to give her a call as soon as Tom had left, though, and she had yet to receive that call.

***

“Alright, see you in a bit guys,” Tom waved at the others before he picked up his bag and coat from his trailer and went off to the awaiting car. He was tired after the shoot today. A lot of the scenes had to be repeated over and over again and he hoped he’d have time for a nice relaxing bath before the others joined him at the hotel. With sleepy eyes he let the Hampshire countryside pass outside his car window, each town seemingly smaller than the last, the houses lit up in festive anticipation of the upcoming Christmas holidays.

A smile spread on his face, though, when he saw the majestic building of the hotel in the distance, it’s red brick facade illuminated against the black night sky. He thanked his driver as the car had stopped and quickly made his way into the building, his dark brown leather bag firmly in his hand while he tried to shield himself from the cold wind wafting over the open plain. “Good evening, my name is Tom Hiddleston. I believe a room has been reserved for me by Mr Zachary Levi?” The receptionist, a young and quite beautiful woman, smiled at him warmly before Mrs Higgins, the manager of the hotel joined them and took over. “Mr Hiddleston, what a pleasure to have you at the Four Seasons Hampshire. Don’t worry, Rosy, I will accompany Mr Hiddleston to his room personally. Would you like me to call someone for your luggage?” Mrs Higgins, an elderly woman oozing charisma and respect with plenty of motherly charm, motioned towards a few buttons but Tom refused with a smile. “That won’t be necessary, thank you Mrs Higgins.” “Very well,” she nodded and together they ascended the stairs.

“There we are. This is your room key, Mr Hiddleston, and if there is anything else you will need, do not hesitate to call,” she smiled, handing him a plastic card before she left him alone again. The door opened quietly and though he was confused at first that the lights were on and the fire was crackling away in the fireplace already, Tom stepped into the room expecting solitude and nothing else. What he didn’t expect was the woman sitting on his bed, an insecure and apologetic expression on her beautiful face, her eyes, though of no use, fixed on the door.

 

“Olivia? What are you doing here?” She stood quickly as he addressed her but out of vanity she had left her cane in the bag and Leo was snoring by the fireplace, not too impressed at the visitor, leaving her rooted to the spot in fear of bumping into something. “Surprise, Tom,” she mumbled with a shy smile, listening to his footsteps on the carpeted floor as he walked towards her. “Um, I thought I was meant to meet up with the guys here,” he muttered, not yet quite sure how to greet her after the last few days in which they had barely talked. “No,...no, you’re not. Zach helped me a little, to be honest, but the others won’t be coming. It’s just you and me,” Olivia replied quietly before adding quickly, “Unless you want me to go. Then I will leave, of course.”

“No. No, silly, why would I want you to go.” Relief flooded through her as she heard him smile and carefully she stretched her hand out towards him. Tom took it gently, breathing a kiss onto her knuckles ere he wrapped his arms around her. “Oh Olly.” For a moment they just stood there hugging. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her arms tightly wound around his waist. It felt so good to hold him again, to breathe his scent, to feel his beating heart against her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, leaving small wet patches on his shirt and he hugged her even closer. “I am so sorry, Tom. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I was so stupid and it wasn’t fair of me to act like that.” “Shh, it’s okay, love. It’s alright. I should’ve talked to you, too, you’re not the only one to blame,” he breathed against her hair, his hands stroking over her back as she cried quietly in his arms.

***

“So, you’re saying we’ve got this suite for the entire weekend, hm?,” Tom smiled as he wandered around the rooms ere opening the bathroom door and letting out a whistle. “What is it?” Carefully, Olivia crossed the room to where she thought he was and he pulled her in his arms before she could bump into the side table. “This bathroom, my dear, is probably as big as our living room at home. So,...would you fancy a nice hot bubble bath? Maybe they could even bring us dinner up to our room. What do you think?” With a smile, Olivia cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. “That sounds lovely. In particular the food bit...well, and the bubble bath…,” she grinned and Tom chuckled quietly.

 

It didn’t take long for the bathroom mirror to be covered in steam as the huge tub was filled with water, the scent of mint, pine, and rosemary wafting through the air, and while Tom accepted their food from the butler, Olly tended to Leo, to make sure he was all settled. Specialising in guests with dogs, among other things, the hotel had provided her with everything she needed to make Leo as comfortable as possible and the soft dog bed they had left for him seemed to be just to his liking. “Is he okay?,” Tom mumbled as he kneeled down beside them, ruffling through the dog’s fur, and Olly nodded. “Yes, I think he is. He’s just a bit more tired these days.” He breathed a kiss onto his girlfriend’s temple before looking at the golden Labrador once more. “But I bet tomorrow morning when we want to have a lie-in you are the first to jump onto our bed, eh buddy?,” he grinned and Leo let out an approving yelp. “Yeah, thought as much.”

Getting up from the floor, Tom moved to turn off the water, bubbles covering the surface now and the smell of it so enticing he could barely wait to let his sore muscles sink into the inviting warmth. He smiled at Olivia’s reflection in the mirror and turned back towards her while she fidgeted with her chunky, coral necklace. “You don’t need that one now,” he whispered as he gently took it off and left it by the sink. “In fact, you don’t need any of this now,” Tom added with a gentle smile, breathing a kiss onto her neck while he pushed the grey tweed blazer off her shoulders. One by one, their clothes dropped onto the white marble floor and were replaced by hands and lips, eager and hungry for the touch and taste of the other.

 

Olivia squealed quietly as he picked her up and carried her over to the huge bath tub, their food, Baked Laverstoke Park Mozzarella and Portobello Mushroom with Truffle Oil and Peach and Mint Panna Cotta, lovingly arranged on a food cart next to it. “I hope it’s the right temperature,” Tom smiled as her feet touched the water and she nodded, her face a little flushed after his breathtaking kisses. He followed suit and settled in the tub behind her, his arms wrapping around her stomach as he pulled her against his chest. “This is heavenly,” Olivia whispered into the silence of the room, her head resting on his shoulder, and Tom kissed her temple lovingly, relishing the feeling of having her back in his arms.

“Thank you, Olly. For arranging this, for coming all the way to see me.” She intertwined her fingers with his under the surface of the water and shook her head faintly. “I acted like a stubborn child, Tom. You deserve an apology,” she replied, knowing that, despite her efforts to apologise, there was still a lot to talk about. Not just about this most recent argument but in general. They had to learn how to talk to each other, properly, without tantrums followed by days of silence. Being friends is not the same as being lovers, at least not in every respect and even though they had had to realise this the hard way, it would also help them to look into a brighter, more peaceful future together. Or so she hoped with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still with me. Sorry for taking so long to update. Only a few more chapters to go until this is finished. Maybe that's why it takes me so long, I don't want it to end. Anyway, thanks ever so much for reading and for all your great comments! :)


	27. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I replaced the original prompt "gazing into each other's eyes" with "saying goodbye to a loved one"...and I hope there are still some out there who are reading this despite the long gaps between updates. sorry about that but I suffered from a major case of writer's block regarding these two...hope things will be up more regularly from now on...

 

She had woken up with a strange feeling that morning. In the very moment she awoke, Olivia had instantly known that something wasn’t quite right. Indeed, she had known something was very, very wrong.

Carefully, she felt next to her, her fingertips meeting the soft, smooth skin of Tom’s back. He stirred upon her touch ere slipping back to sleep, grumbling quietly. Olivia sat up slowly, shivering a bit as her naked feet touched the cold wooden floor. Knowing the layout of her bedroom by heart, she didn’t even bother to feel for her cane as she stood up but instead she shuffled across the room to where Leo and Sam were sleeping soundly.

“Hey you two,” she whispered, sinking down onto her knees before them. Sam, eager and curious, got up immediately to lick her hand and cheek before he leaned onto her side as she felt for the soft, golden fur of the older Labrador. Leo barely moved when she touched him, confirming the bad feeling she had had only moments ago.

“Tom? Tom, wake up!” Olivia didn’t even try to hide the panic within her voice when her long-time companion didn’t react to any of her advances. With shaking fingers she stroked along Leo’s back, his breathing underneath her hand slow and shallow. “Tom! Please...wake up!” Grumbling quietly, Tom slowly opened his eyes. “What is it?,” he mumbled, his voice still a little croaky and hoarse from sleeping, as he rubbed his tired eyes, not quite realising yet that Olivia lay no longer next to him. She sobbed quietly and within seconds he was fully awake, sitting upright in their kingsize bed only to see her crouching on the floor right next to Leo with a lost-looking Sam sitting by her side.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Quickly, he slipped out of she sheets and pulled his pyjama bottoms up a little before he joined his girlfriend on the floor. “Leo, he...I think something’s wrong with him,” Olivia whispered, a few lonely tears rolling down her cheeks, and he gently pressed a kiss onto her temple before he checked on Leo. His big, brown eyes looked tired and he was lying on his side, his legs stretched out towards them. “Hey buddy, what’s up?” Tom’s voice was laced with worry and the weak wagging of Leo’s tail did nothing to make him feel better. “I’ll call our vet, darling. He will know what’s up with him,” Tom whispered to Olivia who simply nodded and buried her face in Leo’s fur. “Oh Leo,” she breathed, tears dripping down onto his head and his soft, floppy ears. Sam, meanwhile, had rested his head right next to Leo’s, comforting the older dog in the only way he knew.

***

“I am very sorry, Ms York, but there is nothing I can do. Leo is old and heart is growing weak. I could help him fall asleep sooner but I’d rather leave the decision up to him. Anything else, however, would only prolong the journey to his inevitable end and I wouldn’t feel comfortable with it,” the veterinarian, a young man called Dr Mcguire, said quietly after having checked on the Labrador. Olivia nodded ere she wiped some tears away, still kneeling by her loyal companion with Tom by her side. “Is he in pain?,” she whispered, afraid of an answer she might not like at all. “No, he is not in pain. He is simply old and tired, but not ill.” Quickly, Tom wiped a tear from his cheek ere he embraced Olly from behind, rocking her gently to calm her down.

“It’s up to you, sweetheart. We can either let Dr Mcguire help him fall asleep or we wait until Leo himself is ready to go.” Olivia’s shoulders and, in fact, her entire body were shaking as she cried once more, the tears and sobs taking her breath away for a moment, preventing her from forming a coherent reply. “I...I just don’t want him to suffer,” she managed to choke out before another wave of tears and sobs overwhelmed her and she buried her face in the crook of Tom’s neck. “He is not suffering, Ms York. He had a wonderful life with you, as far as I can tell, and he will be grateful for either decision you make,” the young veterinarian tried to calm her and Tom nodded in agreement.

She had dreaded this moment for so long, the moment when another life lay in her hands and she had to make a decision she did not feel qualified to make. Part of her had wished Leo would have simply fallen asleep one night without her knowing beforehand so she couldn’t have interfered. But that would have been too easy a way out and this way she was at least able to say goodbye properly.

“I want him to choose himself when he is ready to leave and I will stay with him until the very end,” she finally whispered and Tom breathed a kiss onto her neck in approval. “Very well. I’ll leave you then. If there is anything else you need me for, just give me a call and I’ll come over again,” Dr Mcguire nodded before he said his goodbyes and quietly left the house.

***

The day, rainy and grey, a perfect reflection of how they felt, was spent entirely by Leo’s side. In one last attempt to pep him up, Olivia had offered him food and water but he had declined and instead rested his soft and heavy head on her lap, his breaths becoming shorter and more shallow with every passing moment. Olivia had never felt this helpless in her life than in this very moment. She wanted to shout and cry and pray to whatever god was willing to listen to make him well again and yet deep down she know that it was time for him to leave. For many years he had been faithfully and reliably by her side, guiding her and helping her along the long and windy, and occasionally very bumpy, road. So many times he had dried her tears or listened to her laughter. Now it was up to her to stay with him on his last path and she was thankful for Tom by her side as she wasn’t sure if she would have been strong enough to do it by herself.

With worried eyes Tom watched them both cuddled up together on the sofa by now. “It hurts so much to let him go,” Olivia whispered under tears, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks flushed from the endless crying of the day. “I know it does, darling. It hurts me, too. But think about it. He’s been with you for so many years and the two of you went through so much together. You have given him a wonderful home, you’ve treated him well, you’ve loved him with all your heart and he loved you back. He was never ill and he isn’t now. He’s just decided now that it’s time to go, time to hand over to Sam so that he can continue what Leo started. He’s not suffering, he’s simply enjoying the last few moments with you by his side.” Crying silently, Olivia listened to his words, knowing that he was right. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to say goodbye.

***

Despite Sam’s presence in their life and Tom’s best efforts to comfort her, she had felt empty for the days that followed. More than once she had picked up his favourite toy or his leash, shedding tears despite his peaceful death. Nothing could have prepared her of Tom for the sadness that crept into their hearts after the loss of Olivia’s long-time companion. But just as sad as Leo’s departure had made her, as much Sam tried to make it better. His curious and playful temper, his desire to please and help, lifted her spirits day by day and it was in him that Leo’s memory lived on, reminding her day in and day out how lucky she had been to have him in her life for all these years. That chapter of her life was closed now but Sam, and Tom, made sure she opened up another which offered itself to be explored and lived with just as much optimism as the previous one.


	28. Touch of your hand

 

Taking one last deep breath, Olivia walked towards the entrance of the Donmar, Sam dutifully, and by now fully trained, by her side. She had told no one about her plans for that afternoon because she wasn’t sure how they would have reacted.

“Hello there, you’re here for the touch tour, I suppose.”

Wiping a strand of her long, brown hair out of her face, Olivia nodded with a shy smile. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Excellent, I will need your name and then you’ll have to wait a few more minutes until it starts. But the cast is already very excited to meet you all.”

Providing the young woman with her name, Olivia was soon left alone again and she used these few quiet moments to try to quieten the thoughts racing through her mind. By the sound of it, many of the others had brought a companion and she wondered already whether she should’ve done the same. It was too late now, thought. It was only her and Sam tonight.

In fact, it had been only her and Sam for the last few months ever since Tom had walked out on that hot summer afternoon.

 

She couldn’t remember anymore what had started it. Had it been Adelaide’s announcement that she and Eric were adopting a baby? Had it been Penelope’s invitation to their annual summer barbeque? Or had it been Tom’s constant marvelling at how much little Charlie had grown already? Maybe it had been everything at once that had caused her to finally collapse, to finally shout out all her desperation, her thoughts and worries and doubts that had been nagging on her for weeks and months.

Tom had been away a lot during that time, promoting his upcoming projects all over the world and leaving fangirls everywhere in a frenzy. She didn’t begrudge him that, not at all. But all the success and happiness in everybody else’s life made the problems in her own all the more prominent.

Her dissertation wasn’t going as good as she had hoped it would, especially after the loss of Leo. With the added excitement about little Charlie, which seems to have infected her entire family including Tom, she felt constantly reminded of her own shortcomings. More often than not she had come home in a bad mood, pushing Tom away whenever he had tried to cheer her up or simply talk about his day.

She had relied on his patience, his friendship and love but looking back now, she realised that love isn't always enough to keep a relationship going. Olivia deeply regretted all these accusations she had thrown at him back then. Even more so, she regretted to have waited so very long to finally take those steps towards him again. Now she could only hope that it wasn’t too late yet.

 

One after the other, the participants shuffled into the former warehouse, accompanied by members of the Donmar staff. A few welcoming words were spoken by Josie Rourke and still Olivia didn’t know if Tom was there or not. She hated not being able to see his face, his reaction to seeing her there. Sam next to her, though, showed no signs of recognising their former flatmate. However, as he was trained to remain calm and collected in most situations, that was no real indication for her either. She'd have to be patient after all.

"Alright, let’s get the cast, shall we?," Josie smiled and one by one the actors' names were called. Hadley Fraser, Alfred Enoch, Birgitte Hjort Sørensen, Mark Gatiss, Helen Schlesinger, and, finally, Tom Hiddleston. Nervously, Olivia fidgeted with Sam's harness and her cane while everybody around her started to move around, talking, laughing, engaging with the actors.

 

"Hello there, no need to be shy."

She didn't recognise the voice of the man approaching her and therefore she simply smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I am Alfred Enoch, I play Titus Lartius."

"Um, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm Olivia York," she replied quietly.

"Olivia...a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And what a lovely dog you have. What's his name?"

She blushed at his flirtatious comment and briefly cleared her throat. "Oh thank you. That's Sam." She could hear Alfred move before realising that he had probably bent down to stroke the chocolate Labrador.

 

Olivia tried to focus on the other noises in the room, eager to distinguish Tom’s voice, his laughter, his movements. When she finally heard him greeting one of the other participants, he was closer than she had expected and once again her palms became sweaty.

“So, what brought you here today? Are you a Shakespeare enthusiast or do you simply love theatre?,” Alfred asked with a smile, his voice betraying his nervousness. As an actor, he relied on the audience’s vision, on their ability to see his gestures, his facial expressions, and here he was, faced with a room full of people who lacked that very ability. Olivia could only imagine how intimidating that must be for him.

For a little while, they talked about both, Shakespeare and the theatre, before he went on to explain his character, his role in the play, his costume and weapon. All the time, Olivia had meant to remain at least partly focused on Tom’s movements in the room but it didn’t take long for her to be entirely captivated by the young, enthusiastic actor in front of her, who loved his profession and had many a story to tell.

***

“It was such a pleasure to meet you, Olivia. I hope you’ll enjoy the play later. Take care!” With a quick but gentle hug and an equally quick peck on the cheek, Alfred said goodbye after a while to go and talk to some of the others, and once again, Olivia was left alone.  
She listened to the laughter and conversations of the others, to the sound of a blunt sword being dropped on the floor, to the sound of leather moving against cotton when one of the men took his armour off to show it in more detail. Among all these noises, though, she could easily distinguish the heavy steps of leather boots on the linoleum covered floor, a rhythm so familiar to her, she could have singled it out among hundreds. Nervously, she wiped a strand of hair out of her face while Sam got up to greet the familiar man approaching them.

 

“I did not expect to see you here.” His voice was low and slightly gravelly as Tom stopped right in front of her and her guide-dog whose tail was wagging excitedly from side to side.

“Well,... it’s been a while since I went to one of your performances so...I figured it’s either now or never,” Olivia replied quietly before she lowered her gaze. Now that he was standing right in front of her, somewhat distant and cold, she felt stupid for coming; stupid for coming alone. He probably didn’t even want her here. Not after all that had happened. Not after all this time.

 

Silence hung heavy between them after her utterance with only Sam trying continuously to make advances as he sniffed Tom’s trousers, his sword, his hand. The actor, though, eyed his former girlfriend - his former best friend - with a sad expression in his clear, blue eyes.

He had missed her. He had missed them together, laughing, living, loving. For so many years they had been pretty much inseparable. That was before her bitterness, her pessimism, and her inability to admit mistakes, had pushed them apart day after day. He had loved her, he still did, but faced with this new, this changed Olivia, he had felt helpless and, admittedly, tired of being her punching bag, her scapegoat for every single thing she considered wrong in her life.

After that night at Buscot Park almost two years ago, he had thought they’d finally made it. Time, however, had proven him wrong.

 

“Look Tom, I’m...I’m so sorry. I know this is not the right place and time to do it but I really want to apologise. I’ve behaved horribly and I said so many things that I didn’t mean, that were cruel and not at all true and I feel awful about it….I miss you so much! And...and I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.” Quickly, Olivia wiped a few tears off her cheeks, listening to him shuffle and sigh in front of her.

“Olivia, I-”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel that way anymore, Tom. I can’t expect you to have waited for me to apologise...I just wanted to let you know how very sorry I am,” she interrupted him, babbling on, nervously and, quite frankly, scared.

“Olivia, listen to me. I’ve never stopped loving you either but you’re right...this is not the place and time to talk about this. Let’s meet for dinner in the next days and then we can talk about it...about us,” Tom suggested, a warm smile on his lips as he gently took her hand into his own.

A tingle went down his spine as they touched. During these previous weeks and months, he had buried himself in his work to forget his heartache, to forget about her, but now that she was here, standing right in front of him as beautiful as ever, her otherwise useless eyes once more shimmering with hope and love, he realised that nothing, nothing at all, would ever stop him from loving her. Not now and definitely not any time soon.


	29. Mi Dispiace

 

“Is there anything else I can get you, Miss?”

A little startled, Olivia stopped fiddling with her napkin and turned her head towards the waiter. “No, thank you. I am waiting for someone else,” she smiled apologetically before she could hear him retreat once again.

 

The glass door of the small restaurant was opened shortly after and for a moment the warmth and cosiness of the room was disrupted by a wave of cold wind and the noises of buses and cars and people walking by.

Olivia smiled nervously as she listened to his footsteps. His expensive Italian shoes caused almost no sound on the soft wooden floor and yet she could have distinguished his way of walking among hundreds.

 

“Olivia, I am so sorry. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Briefly, his lips ghosted over her cheek and his fingers traced hers lying on top of the tablecloth.

The young woman shook her head, quickly. “No, don’t worry. You know me, I always get to places I don’t know a little early,” she replied as he took the seat opposite her. Sam was lying by her feet, entirely unimpressed by the bustling of waiters around him and equally unimpressed by the arrival of Tom.

“Yes...yes of course you do.” She could hear him smile and couldn’t help but smile in return as the waiter came back and handed them the menus, though it was of no use to her of course.

 

Tom ordered wine for them, as he had always done when they went out together. But the atmosphere was different from those times. They were cautious around each other now, far from at ease. They no longer held hands while they waited for their food, they no longer talked about what they had done that day or about the latest gossip in the papers.

She couldn’t see his eyes resting on her, couldn’t see how they lingered a little longer on her eyes, on the gentle curve of her lips, on the glowing skin of her cleavage that was visible through the open button of her blouse. Maybe she would have been less nervous if she had known.

Because his eyes said it all.

He still loved her. He always had and he always would. And he was willing to try again if tonight would prove that she had learned from her mistakes, from everything that had gone wrong in the last few weeks of their relationship.

 

“You look beautiful tonight, Olivia,” he breathed after a little while and she blushed, averting her gaze and mumbling a shy thank you in return. Gently, he reached for her hand and took it into his own, his thumb gliding over the olive skin. She lifted her head at his touch and smiled ever so hesitantly.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Tom. It means a lot to me,” she mumbled, hesitantly intertwining her fingers with his, relishing the feeling of his skin against her own, the familiar sensation of her fingers fitting perfectly in between his.

“Not at all, Olly. I’m so glad you came to see the play the other day. It’s so good to see you again after all these weeks. I...I missed you. But after all that has happened, I just couldn’t stay.”

The young woman nodded slowly, once more lowering her head. She was ashamed of everything she had accused him of and now wished she could take it back.

“I’m so sorry, Tom. I don’t know how to show you how very sorry I am but it’s true. I wish I could make it undone, wish I could make every vile word and accusation unsaid but I’m afraid I can’t. Maybe, however, I can prove to you that...that I still love you with all my heart.”

 

A single tear rolled down her cheek but before she was able to wipe it away, Tom’s finger had already captured it and brushed it off her skin.

“Please don’t cry, my darling. Maybe things won’t fall back into place within one day or one week but I’m sure we can work it out if we want to. And believe me, I do want to.”

Olivia bit her lip at his confession to stifle a sob and she closed her eyes briefly to hold back any further tears that were threatening to fall from them. Tom’s fingertips still rested on her cheek and she could hear the rustling of his clothes as he leaned forward on his chair. His breath tickled her skin as he was only inches away and before she knew his lips were already touching hers, gently, lovingly, with all the tenderness she was used to from him.

It was a short and chaste kiss yet it left her dizzy and with a racing heart as Olivia traced her lips with her fingertips once Tom had leaned back again.

“Wow, that was...unexpected,” the young woman whispered with a shy smile and Tom chuckled quietly.

“Not unwelcome, though, I hope,” he replied, her hand still resting in his. Sam was now sitting up, his head resting heavily on Tom’s thigh while they both seemed to wait for Olivia’s answer.

“No...not unwelcome at all, Tom,” she smiled, gently squeezing his hand before the waiter finally brought their wine and took their orders.


	30. Would You?

 

Quietly, Tom tiptoed into their bedroom, Sam directly at his heels. “Look at her, buddy. As soon as I’m gone, she claims the entire bed for herself,” he mumbled with a grin before carefully crawling onto the bed.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Tom whispered, wiping a strand of hair out of her face. Olivia stirred and tried to push his hand away while she mumbled something incoherent but he didn’t give up that easily. Gently, he lay down next to her, his hand finding its way underneath her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft under his touch and inevitably she snuggled up to him.

“I don’t want to get up yet,” she muttered, her eyes still closed and her hair tousled.

“You have to, though. You can sleep some more in the car, love,” he smiled, kissing her eyelids, her temple, her cheek. Olivia smiled.

“Will you keep kissing me if I refuse to get up?”

“No. I will have to think of more drastic measures then.”

She grumbled at his response and while her hand slowly found its way underneath his shirt, she kissed up the column of his throat, eliciting an appreciative sigh from his lips.

“A few more minutes in bed won’t hurt for sure,” Olivia smiled against his skin before her lips finally found his.

***

“Where are we going?” Olivia stretched slightly as she sat in the car, the sun hot on her skin through the windscreen.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you,” Tom grinned, his hand resting loosely on her thigh as he steered the Jaguar down the M40.

For a moment, Olivia pouted but not for long as she soon rested her forehead against the cooling glass while the regular rumbling of the tires on the road lulled her slowly back to sleep.

Tom’s eyes flitted over to her every so often as he drove on. She looked more beautiful than ever, he thought, and she looked at ease with herself, with her life. He smiled as he thought of that day two years ago when she was finally awarded with her PhD. She looked so happy and he was so proud. If only she could have seen herself, if only she could have seen how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

 

The gravel scrunched under the tires ere the Jaguar came to a gentle halt on the half-empty parking lot. Olivia stirred on the passenger seat and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

“Are we there?,” she mumbled, turning her head towards him.

“Yes, we are,” Tom smiled and got out of the car. Sam followed close, sniffing curiously as Tom got a basket out of the boot but the actor merely laughed. “Sorry buddy, but this is our food. You had breakfast already.”

The labrador did not seem too keen on giving up, though, and while Tom helped Olivia out of the car, he once again tried to stick his nose into the woven basket only to be shooed away by Tom.

“Will you tell me now where we are?,” the young woman smiled as she held onto his arm. Her fingertips played with the short hairs on his skin which were exposed by his rolled up sleeves. Tom breathed a kiss onto her temple.

“Not yet, love,” he smiled and slowly, they began their journey into the park.

***

“There are a few steps ahead now,” Tom mumbled after a while and step by step they descended the stone staircase until their shoes met the grass at the bottom. The splashing of the fountains could be heard in the distance and birds sang their songs in the treetops. A few more steps and he brought her to a gentle halt.

“Do you have an idea where we might be?,” Tom smiled, setting down the basket before taking both her hands.

Olivia furrowed her brows and listened to her surroundings. “Hm,...given the length of the journey and the sound of water and the steps, I’d say we are at Buscot Park but that’s probably wrong,” she mumbled shyly.

“No, Olivia, that’s perfectly right. We _are_ at Buscot Park. It’s just you and me this time, though. Well, and Sam but other than that we are on our own,” he replied quietly. His voice was a little shaky and his palms were sweaty while his thumbs stroked over the back of her hands continuously.

 

Gently, she squeezed his hands. “Is everything okay, Tom?,” she asked quietly and with a smile.

He nodded which she couldn’t see of course. “Yes...yes, I hope so,” he muttered before he fished a ring out of the pocket of his trousers.

“Olivia...ever since I can remember you have been a part of my life. For years we were only friends even though I wanted to be so much more than that. And here we are now. We’ve been through so much together and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He hesitated and collected his thoughts. “I love you, Olly. I love you so very much and there’s no one else I want to wake up to in the morning. There’s no one else I want to fall asleep next to at night.”

Tom smiled nervously while Olivia bit her lip at his confession. She couldn’t see the ring, couldn’t see how the diamond sparkled in the sun while Tom twirled him around in his fingers. She couldn’t see the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and even though she couldn’t see this either, Tom slowly sank down onto one knee, her hand still resting in his.

“Olivia, I...I never want to be without you again. I love you!...Will you marry me?”

Her hand flew up to her mouth in surprise and tears welled up in her eyes at his question. She had not expected that; not at all.

With shaking hands she felt for his face. She wanted to see him in her own special way in that moment, wanted to feel that he meant it. Guiding her hands to his cheeks, Tom waited and let her be. Her fingertips stroked along his temples, his cheeks, his jaw, his lips while he still knelt in front of her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek before she nodded with an unbelieving smile. “Yes I will, Tom. Of course I will. I love you! I love you with all my heart!”

Slowly, he stood up again, wiping away the salty teardrop from her rosy cheek.

“It’s my grandmother’s ring,” Tom whispered with a smile as he slipped the diamond engagement ring onto her finger.

Olivia could only shake her head in disbelief before she kissed him, long and tenderly.

She was engaged. She really, truly was engaged _to him_.


	31. Vows

 

The decision where to marry was as easily made as the decision when to marry.

It was a wonderful and sunny day in September, only a few months after their engagement, and when the white 1938 MG Roadster came to a halt in front of Buscot House, Olivia’s heartbeat was way above average. Hours had been spent getting her ready for this very special moment and in her family’s eyes she looked divine. The creme-white lace of her wedding dress and the brown-beige fabric of the skirt looked stunning against her tanned skin and her brown curls were arranged in an elegant but not too stiff updo.

Sam beside her wore a matching creme-white bow tie and when he wasn’t tending to Olivia’s needs, he paraded around among the guests as if he wanted to show off his pretty new collar.

 

Slowly, the small group walked along the gravelled path. Most of the friends and distant relatives were already seated together with Tom’s friends, his family, and an array of his more famous colleagues, leaving only Isabelle, William, Adelaide, Penelope, and Emma by the excited bride’s side.

“Olivia, my darling,” William smiled at his daughter, his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

“Hey Daddy,” she smiled nervously, her hand holding onto the back of his jacket.

“You look like a princess, my love. So very beautiful!...Are you happy?” A hint of fatherly concern flickered up in his eyes as they walked slowly behind the others.

“I’m very happy, Daddy. In fact, I couldn’t be happier,” Olivia confessed, blushing a little in the warm afternoon sun.

William nodded, satisfied, and in silence they walked the remaining metres.

Olivia’s nerves were running wild. She had waited for this day forever it seemed and now that it was finally here she couldn’t wait to speak those magic words.

How did Tom feel, she wondered. They hadn't been with each other since the morning of the previous day and even though he was gone often due to work, this time it felt different. It felt different because she knew, at the end of it, she'd no longer be Olivia York.

***

Goosebumps covered her skin as the music started and her father gently squeezed her hand. “I love you, Olivia. And I always will, remember that, my dear,” William whispered and the young woman beside him nodded.

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she smiled and slowly they started walking up the aisle. Quiet gasps from the guests could be heard and the occasional sob. Olivia didn’t see the tears in the eyes of her mother, didn’t see the proud smiles of her sisters. She had no idea how happy Tom looked as he waited for her next to the priest, she had no idea how he secretly wiped a few tears away at the sight of his beautiful, heavenly bride.

Tom’s palms were sweaty and all of a sudden his tie felt too tight and his suit too small. Just barely he suppressed the urge to run his hand through his hair. Emma would kill him. She knew which hairstyle Olivia loved most on him and he therefore had given her free rein. He would be damned to ruin that now.

She looked gorgeous though. Led by her father, Olivia seemed to float towards him while Sam proudly walked ahead showing off his bow tie. One last reassuring look at Luke, who smiled warmly, before his bride finally stood in front of him.

William breathed a kiss onto Olivia’s cheek after they had come to a halt and, tenderly, he placed her hand in Tom’s. “Take good care of her, Tom,” he murmured and his future son-in-law nodded.

“I will. I promise!”

***

Tom swallowed nervously before repeating the words of the priest, hoping he would not stumble over the words while doing so.

“I, Thomas William Hiddleston, take you, Olivia Rose York, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Olivia smiled happily and gently she squeezed his hand in which her own was resting. Then it was her turn to speak her vows.

“I, Olivia Rose York, take you, Thomas William Hiddleston, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

 

A quiet sob could be heard from the guests and Olivia knew instantly that it was her own mother who was crying so audibly. This time it was Tom who gently squeezed her hand.

Not long after he slipped the silver wedding band onto her finger and she could feel he was shaking a little. She had been nervous all day long about this moment although she knew she had no reason. No one would laugh if she missed his finger the first time round, no one would laugh if she didn’t instantly know where the small pillow holding his wedding band was.

 

It was Tom’s hand that eventually guided her to his own ring, though, and she took it carefully. Slowly, she approached his hand which she was already holding with her other one and biting her lip, she pushed the ring down onto his finger. Tom smiled lovingly, his blue eyes resting on the gorgeous woman in front of him. If only she could see herself, he thought.

“In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Thomas and Olivia have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife,” the priest said with a smile before adding with a brief wink in Tom’s direction, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Olivia could literally hear everyone holding their breath as Tom leaned in. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and while her hands now rested on his waist, his own, larger ones cupped her face ever so gently before he kissed her, chastely but lovingly.

Everything went quiet around them in that instant and it was only Tom and her that mattered. All of a sudden the birds were silent, the wind had stopped, their guests were quiet, and no leave rustled in the trees. Only her heartbeat, the slightly faster bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump, echoed in her ears as they kissed and for a moment she felt like she was floating.

 

“I love you,” Tom whispered against her lips only for her to hear and she smiled.

“I love you, too,” Olivia mumbled back feeling him smile in return against her lips.

She knew this was the beginning of something bigger, something better, something worth fighting and living for. It was the beginning of a new life, her new life as Mrs Olivia Rose Hiddleston-York.


	32. Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of Second Chances although, in the future, I will continue adding one shots and drabbles to their storyline. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read this, who commented, liked, and visited me over on tumblr to leave a message. It means so much to me!!

 

Have you ever closed your eyes and waited for the slow, gentle strokes of your partner along your back, your arm, your face without knowing what and when he will touch? Have you ever closed your eyes to focus entirely on how it feels once he does and what it awakens within you?

You should, some time.

I always have my eyes closed, metaphorically speaking. Words won’t be able to explain what it feels like to be blind. The world might be colourless and dark for me but it’s so much louder, smells so much sweeter, and tastes so much richer.

It feels _so much better_. He feels _so much better_.

And so do I.

***

It was a cold day in February when Tom finally came home again from shooting. He had been abroad for two months and I missed him terribly. I missed waking up beside him, feeling the warmth of his skin under my touch, listening to his regular breathing while he slept. The house was quieter without him and emptier. It felt a little less like home when he was gone.

Once more, I let my hands glide over the woolen fabric of my pencil skirt. Adelaide had said it matched my eyes when we bought it but of course I couldn’t know if that was true. Although, it probably was. My sister wouldn’t lie to me. Together we had chosen a matching blouse the previous day and slowly I closed button after button. The silk was cold under my touch and some of the buttons took me longer to close because I was nervous and fidgety.

How silly of me, right? He was my husband after all. No need to be nervous.

I wanted everything to be perfect, though. _I_ wanted to be perfect for _him_.

It must have been around five o’clock when the doorbell rang and Sam, eager and curious as he was, ran down the stairs ahead of me, barking at the door. I followed slowly and carefully without my cane for the simple reason of vanity; it just didn’t match my especially chosen outfit.

"Olivia," Tom sighed with a smile as I opened the door for him and within seconds his arms were wrapped around my middle and his face was buried in the crook of my neck. His curls were damp from the falling snow and his breath was hot against my skin. I couldn’t help but smile as he held me close, breathing in my scent, and relishing the warmth emanating from my body.

"Oh Olly, I’ve missed you so much," he mumbled once more and slowly his grip around my waist loosened a bit.

"I’ve missed you, too. So very much," I smiled, my hands gliding to his face, my fingertips exploring the soft stubble on his cheeks. Once again it struck me how familiar he was to me even after being away for so long. I knew every wrinkle around his eyes, every inch of skin, every scar and hair. And yet I wanted to rediscover it every minute of every day. For now, though, that evening would do.

***

I’m not sure how we managed to get upstairs. Mere seconds after he had shut the front door, his lips had been on mine. I had clung to him like a cast away to a buoy in the rough and open sea while I drank in the air from his lungs. My hands had been buried in his soft, damp curls as we kissed while Tom eagerly tried to get rid of my clothes. I’m afraid one of the buttons on my blouse is gone now but what did I care in that very moment?

I wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him. I wanted him all and I got him. And he got me.

Despite our eagerness, despite our open desire for each other, he still took his time. He knew which senses I depend on and he indulged them all. His tongue would trace invisible lines along the column of my neck. It would tease me and caress me. It would elicit the sweetest of moans from the depth of my throat which were then met by his own.

The sound of my name on his lips as he entered me, filled me, devoured me - there was no better sound on earth. Tom knew what I wanted to hear, what I needed to hear and I knew the same about him.

In the darkness of our bedroom we were equals in every respect and this knowledge made me braver and more confident. It gave me the courage to take control, to pin him down against the mattress before I rediscoverd his body, his every inch, with my lips, my tongue, my hands. It gave me the confidence to give him what he wants and to ask for what I need.

In my darkness of our bedroom, I am who he allows me to be, who he has shown me I can be.

And as I lay in his arms, as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear, our skin damp with sweat and our breathing faster than normally, I was his and he was mine.

It was in this very moment that _you_ became _ours_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)
> 
> You will also find the occasional drabble or 3 Paragraph Meme there which won't be posted here :) So make sure you have a look :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Morning, Sunshine!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689197) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)
  * [The Lucky Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086686) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)
  * [Cabin in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154921) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
